Following the Dream
by Unicess
Summary: What starts as a literal collision into an old friend sparks a new journey for Ash Ketchum, inroducing old and new friends, secrets within himself and each other, and a new adventure to be remembered for a lifetime.. Pokeshipping/AshxMisty/AAML, other unconnected ships. My first story! Please r&r!
1. New Day, New Fate

Ash Ketchum stared at Professor Oak in awe as he held a dainty looking teacup.

"Are you kidding!? A-A brand new region to explore! Wow, and I thought my Pokémon adventures were over!" he said excitedly.

Professor Oak scratched his had, getting more irritable by the minute.

"Err, no Ash, I'm not kidding, and no, for the let's see, fifth time, this is not a new region. Lumere has been around for thousands of years, we only just figured out it's amazing resources a couple of decades ago, and the league is starting -"

He was abruptly cut off by Ash, who leaped out of his chair with Pikachu on his shoulder. Ash's sudden movements caused the tea cups and a kettle to go flying into the air. Professor Oak gasped, "My Mew teacups!", and lunged forward to catch the kitten-themed tea cups in his hands, with a kettle on his head.

"Thanks for the tea and region info! Bye!" Ash said as he sped out the door. Poor Professor Oak had a hot kettle on his head, and quickly put his Mew tea set down before dunking his head in the sink.

Ash ran into his house quickly not bothering to close the door, his mother cleared her throat loudly. Ash skidded to a stop. Pikachu's paws grabbed hold of Ash's head.

"Ash your shoes are muddy, don't walk all over the house with them and sweetie, what's all the excitement about?'' Mrs. Ketchum asked in her most motherly voice.

Her son gave a huge grin and said loudly, "Professor Oak was talking about a new region and Pokémon league starting up again and…. I want to go!"

"Pika-pi, ka, Pikachu!"

Delia Ketchum's eyes watered and her face grew into a kind smile.

"Oh, Ash! I'm so proud of you, a new region already! And oh my goodness you were my little boy and look at you now! All grown up!" She sniffled. "I love you so much! That's why I'm doing this for you. Mimey!

Mr. Mime walked over carrying a backpack and an envelope.

Mrs. Ketchum took the things from Mr. Mime, and handed Ash the envelope.

"That contains your ticket for the ferry to the Lumere region, where you'll meet your, uh distant cousin."

Ash raised his eyebrows.

"I have a cousin?"

Delia nodded.

"Yes a _very _distant cousin. Not only are you two separated by a large ocean and five continents, but a bloodline as well. In fact, she's my cousin's wife's nephew's daughter."

Ash blinked.

Mrs. Ketchum continued.

"Anyways, you'll meet up with her and she'll take you right to where her parents live. She's very sweet."

She handed him the backpack.

"That has your clothes, a change of underwear, of course, (Ash rolled his eyes as Pikachu giggled), a snack, pocket-money, food for Pikachu, sleeping bag, pillow, map, ah, well you get the point. I've been doing this for five years and counting and it's always fun, no matter how much it tires me out." She sighed.

Ash smiled at her.

"I'll be fine Mom, I promise."

Delia threw her arms around her son.

They hugged for about a minute until a familiar voice called.

"Knock, knock, sorry to intrude, but Ash, you'll be needing these."

It was a rather irritable looking Professor Oak.

He handed Ash the Lumere pokédex and five poke balls.

"And a good night's rest too." Mrs. Ketchum said, folding her arms.

"Heh-heh, yeah Mom you're probably right, don't want to miss that ferry."

Ash went upstairs and whispered to Pikachu.

"I can't wait for tomorrow buddy; it'll be great."

"Pika-pi." The Pokémon whispered back.

They went to sleep, unaware of the adventure that lied before them the following morning.

Ash woke up fifteen minutes off schedule (which, for Ash is completely normal), and was racing towards the ferry that was leaving in five minutes. He had already hugged his Mom, who was dabbing her eyes on a handkerchief and smiling up at him at the same time. Professor Oak waved to him as Ash handed the Captain his ticket. Ash sped up towards the deck, and waved from there. The ferry was taking off, and he beamed at his mother, who unfortunately yelled up to him;

"I love you sweetie! And don't forget to change your underwear _every single day_!"

Ash winced and waved weakly back to his Mom. After the ferry left the dock completely, Ash decided to venture the boat; he found many hotel suites, a high deck, a hospital, the public bathrooms, a mini museum, and the spa. He was following his nose to the food court, and was so hungry he broke into a run.  
Pikachu was riding happily on Ash's head, when Pikachu accidentally slipped and fell from Ash's head, dangling by the rim of Ash's hat. Ash freaked out and yelled, not being able to see, and bumped into an unlucky passenger of the ferry. He slammed into the person, bumping heads, and fell on to the floor next to the person.

"Ow…"

He winced, putting his hand to his head

Pikachu suffered the same, and was seeing stars.

"_Pika, Pikachuuuu..._"

The passenger of the ferry got up angrily, ready to leave.

Ash's eyes were blurry, but when they cleared, he saw truly who that person was.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, but, Misty!?"

The girl looked back.

"Yeah you better be sorry you little - Ash?!"

They gasped.

Pikachu leapt into the redhead's arms.

"Pika-pi, ka pi, ka chu!"

Misty laughed.

"Yes, Pikachu, I missed you too!"

Misty donned a brand new set of clothes. She wore a green top with jean shorts, a violet bandana around her neck, and her signature red sneakers. Her side pony-tail was still up, just a little longer than before.

She smiled at Ash.

"So Ash, going for the Lumere Pokémon League already?"

Ash gaped at her.

"How did you know?"

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Let's see, because you're on a ferry that _only_ takes a round trip to Lumere."

Ash's face turned hot.

"Right, I knew that. What are you doing so far from the gym anyways?"

"I thought it would be nice to get fresh air, go somewhere I've never been before, and catch new Pokémon for the gym, and yes, for myself. I have Marill with me too, (isn't it great how she evolved) so she won't so alone at the gym."

"But, how'd you get your sisters to take care of the gym for you?" Ash asked.

"I bribed them with shoes. I said if they took decent care of the gym, I'd buy them two new pairs of any shoes they wanted." She beamed.

Ash grinned maliciously.

Misty backed a couple small steps away.

"Why are you looking at me like that Ash?"

Ash walked up close to her.

"I know you out of all people wouldn't give up your prize money for some new region. So Misty, did you come for something, or _someone?_"

It was Misty's turn to glow red. But before she could say anything smart back, another friend walked in.

"So Misty, what food does Marill like-Whoa! Misty, why are you standing so close to-ASH!"

Brock's jaw dropped, but then again, so did Ash's.

"Brock, what are you doing here? What happened to becoming a Pokémon doctor?"

Brock smiled.

"Ah, the dream lives on... I came here with Misty because she needs a cook, (Misty glared at Brock), to find more information on herbs and Pokémon health, and to see more beautiful girls!"

Brock's eyes turned into pink hearts.

Ash laughed.

"Well you're _definitely _still the Brock I know-IS THAT BROCK'S COOKING I SMELL!?"

Ash sped off to the back deck with a swimming pool on it.

Brock and Misty turned to each other.

"Some things never change."

They walked up to grill at the back deck, Ash, of course, drooling.

The three friends laughed together, back to what almost felt like the beginning of their journey together.

**********************  
Hey this is my first story so i'll understand if I get bad reviews. This is an original i've been doing for a while, and my sister is helping me out with the new Pokémon and region extra's. Also be sure for some romance next chapter! This is because...  
I'm a die-hard pokeshipper! I think it's the cutest thing since puppies and kitties. And I am not the sappy kind of person. So be sure to review and tell me what you think! Bye! ;D


	2. Ivory Town Arrival

**Hi everyone! I'm pretty active with writing, so i thank myself for that. Thanks for viewing! It's meant alot to me. 60 views already! It's like i won the olympics or something! Wait! Dont read yet! Haha, i just want to say that Ash is 15, Misty turns 16 later, and Brock is about 19. We have a new suprise character, their age is pretty obvious. Okay then, read on and enjoy!**

While Ash and his friends were on the ferry, three other "friends" were flying in an odd-looking Meowth balloon.

Jessie stared out of the balloon grumpily, her head on one hand.

"I can't believe this! I surely thought we'd be highly promoted by the Boss, but now we're back in this balloon, dreaming of a high paycheck. I mean he even took our Pokémon!"

Suddenly, an outlandish blue Pokémon zapped out of its poke ball.

"Wobuffet!" it yelled.

Jessie huffed.

"Except for you of course."

Meowth sighed, reclining on his back.

"I ain't so happy with da' Boss either. But at least da' balloon has my face on it. It could be worse ya know. It could have Jessie's face on it!"

Jessie growled angrily, and whacked Meowth hard on the head with a paper fan.

James intercepted suddenly.

"He's right you know. About this being not being as bad as it looks, I mean, not about your face on the balloon, though, Meowth kind of does have a point…OW!"

James yowled in pain after being smacked hard on the head with a paper fan and crouched beside the fallen cat Pokémon.

Jessie put her hands on her hips and snarled, "Look here you idiots, maybe we got demoted for a reason. Maybe we have to catch the twerp's Pikachu once and for all!

"If we only knew where the twerp was…" Her face fell, and so did her spirit, as Jessie sank down next to her teammates.

"So much for Operation Promotion." James mumbled.

Just then, a piece of paper flew into James face. He stood up and roughly took the paper off his face.

"Useless scrap of –huh, what's this?"

He smoothed out the flyer as Jessie and Meowth crowded around him.

Jessie read it aloud.

"All Pokémon trainers and regional explorers, we invite you to the annual Carnival of the Eclipse, which takes place June fifteenth, prior to the very first Pokémon League of the finally official region of Lumere."

James grinned.

"Do you know what this means?!"

"It means a whole new region of especially rare Pokémon! Since this region was unofficial, it had no official transportation available, and if we tried to come any way we would be stopped and forced to turn back! But now…"

Jessie cackled loudly.

Meowth narrowed his eyes.

"We can go in fer' free and steal some very rare Pokémon!"

The three of leaped up and yelled;

"LET'S GO TEAM ROCKET!"

"Alright let's get going!"

Meanwhile, the gang was relaxing by the deck pool, while all the Pokémon were at the spa.

Misty lay on reclined chair with sunglasses and a magazine. She sighed.

"Nothing get's better than this."

"So true!" cried Brock, who was trying to get a good look at every girl in a swimsuit that was there. He walked up to a pretty girl with auburn hair and took her hands.

"I knew, from the moment we met, which is now, that our hearts were- hey, where are you going! I haven't even serenaded you yet!"

Misty grabbed Brock by the ear, dragged him away from the bikini-clad girls, and pushed him into the pool.

Ash was flipping his Pokédex at every little thing, obviously hoping to see a Lumere Pokémon.

"Ooh, a Pelipper, a Lapras, a Seaking, the ocean, a Pikachu! What! Wait a minute!"

Pikachu walked up the stairs from the spa, shook his tiny head at Ash, and put a paw to his forehead.

Suddenly, the loud speaker went on.

"Everyone, we will be arriving at Ivory Town's dock shortly. Please gather your things and wait for further notice. Thank you for sailing with Conquestor's Ferry!"

Ash turned to his friends.

"Yes, I can't wait to start with my journey! Hey would you guys mind, uh, coming with me, so I, won't feel alone?" Ash began to go red.

"Of course Ash! That was the plan anyways." Misty exclaimed.

"That's great! It'll be just like the olden days!" Brock said.

In forty-five minutes, the ferry boat had docked, and the gang made their way down the ramp until a huge swarm of people and tourists separated Ash from his friends.

"Hey guys! Wait!" he called desperately.

Ash tried searching for his other two friends, but their voices were lost in the talk of many other people. He was so concentrated on finding his lost friends; he didn't realize he almost bumped into a little girl.

_"What is up with me and bumping into people today?"_ He thought.

"Excuse me, but are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash gasped and stared at the little girl.

"How do you know my name?"

"Because you and I are cousins, that's why."

Staring at that girl was like looking into a mirror.

She looked almost exactly like him except for the fact she was a girl and had green streaks in her hair.

"Hi. I'm Jade. I'm nine, and I'll turn ten in two days, so I'm gonna get my Pokémon soon.", the girl said.

Pikachu jumped on Jade's head and sniffed her gingerly.

He then jumped into her arms.

"Well, aren't you cute?!" The girl said happily.

Just then, Misty walked in holding Marill.

"Whew! Sorry, that was a crazy crowd of people. Brock'll be here in a minute."

Jade stared curiously up at Misty, and then turned to Ash.

"Is that your girlfriend?"

Ash and Misty went a bright shade of crimson red.

"No Jade, she's not my girlfriend."

"Ash, who's this?" asked Misty.

Brock walked in a few seconds later.

"Who-"

"This is Jade, guys. Jade these are my best friends, Brock and Misty." Ash said quickly.

"She's also my cousin everyone."

Misty smiled. "No wonder you two look so alike."

"Which is weird, cause were barely related. I mean, she's my mom's cousin's wife's nephew's daughter." explained Ash.

Misty and Brock stared.

"Exactly. Um, Jade, can you tell us exactly where we'll be staying?"

Jade pointed to a cottage with a large amount of land behind it

"At the Ivory Town Pokémon Rescue-Center. It's where my dad works."

Ash stared curiously at Jade's home.

"What sort of Pokémon do you care for there?

"Oh, the usual."

The gang stared at her.

She stared back for a minute, and then broke into giggles.

"Sorry! I forgot you're all from the Kanto region! Anyways, let's go!"

She then skipped up the hill to her home.

The three friends followed.

"Cute kid." Brock said.

When the reached the small cottage, Jade called out so loudly, she nearly broke the gang's eardrums.

"HEY DAD! ASH IS HERE! AND HE BROUGHT FRIENDS!"

Then, a man walked out of the house, smiling, and pat his daughter's raven-haired head.

"Well, hello Ash, are you ready for the league here?"

"I'm ready for anything!" Ash cried.

"Glad to hear it. My name is Ray. You've already met Jade. She'll leave to Garnet Town to pick up her Pokémon, and then she'll be off. I'm worried about her, so I would like you guys to escort her there."

Jade scowled.

"Gosh Dad, I can take plenty care of myself. I want to go alone."

Ray shook his head.

"You're only nine- fine ten; you can't just travel there on your own."

Jade countered defiantly.

"Well why not?"

"You could get kidnapped, lost, anything."

He turned back to the three friends.

"So could you take her? It would give a clear head most of the time while she's gone."

Ash nodded.

"Of course."

Jade sighed.

"Oh well, at least I'll get some on-hand training.

Misty smiled at her.

"Are you going to try for the league?"

Jade shook her head.

"No, not only do we have the league, but before that, we did something that's called a Pokémon Tournament. You use your Pokémon's moves and abilities to win trials. There are different trials like agility, speed, strength, wits, and teamwork. I want to be the best Tournament trainer there is!"

Ash beamed.

"Then we better get going!"

He turned to leave, but Misty grabbed him by the hood.

"Ash, are crazy? Well, I probably shouldn't ask that question, but look, the sun's already setting. We're staying at your cousin's house."

Ash stopped moving.

"Oh yeah. Heh heh, sorry Misty."

"Alright everyone, let's get a good night's rest! You'll all need it."

Ray said, glancing at Jade yawning.

They all were about to go inside, when Ash's stomach growled.

"Heh-heh sorry everyone, I guess i'm a little hungry..."

"Oh Ash!" Misty cried.

They all then walked into the cabin, ready for bed, (Or hungry) and rested for the day ahead.


	3. Quilim of Feather, Flock Together!

Ash, Misty, Brock, and the newest member of the group, Jade, were walking in Garnet Woods, making their way to the next stop, GarnetTown.

Jade had a change of outfit from the day before. She wore a black and green dress with black glovelettes, a blue traveling pack around her waist, and little blue shoes.

Misty moaned.

"Ash, I think we're lost. We've been walking in circles. Can't you tell?"

Ash stopped and turned to her.

"No were not. The map clearly says we are on the right track." He replied stubbornly.

Misty walked over and peered at the map.

"Well, I see you've finally found out what a map is but-"

She gritted her teeth and punched him in the shoulder.

"THE MAP IS UPSIDE-DOWN YOU IDIOT!" and began to punch him repeatedly.

"Now give me the map!" yelled Misty.

"No way!" cried Ash, as he tried to hold her off.

"Give it to me or else!"

"Or else what? What can _you _possibly do to _me_?" Ash jeered.

"I can do this!" she yelled, and tackled him.

Soon, they were both in a full-blown fight.

Jade gawked at them. Thankfully, Pikachu chose to live by sitting on her shoulder.

"Are they always like this?"

Brock sighed.

"You have no idea."

Brock carefully went into the battlefield and pulled the map away from both of them. Ash and Misty didn't notice. However, when Misty held Ash down and raised her arm to punch him, Ash cried,

"Where's the map?"

They quickly got up dusted themselves off.

Brock shook his head at them.

"Such, violent and immature behavior. Ash, Misty you are both fifteen years old! How could you act like that in front of Jade! She's five years younger than you!"

He gestured to Jade who had her eyebrows raised and her mouth wide open.

Brock turned to Ash and Misty.

"First, you must say sorry to Jade."

"Sorry Jade."

"Apology accepted." Jade said with slight smile.

"Then, you must say sorry to each other."

They turned to each other.

"Sorry I beat you up Ash."

"What!? You didn't beat me- oops sorry Brock- Uh, sorry I wouldn't you give you the map Misty."

Brock nodded.

"Next you have to hug for at least ten seconds."

"What?! No way!" the two teens cried.

Brock nodded.

"It's to repair the pain you have caused each other."

Ash scowled at him.

"Someday I'll get back at you, Brock."

He and Misty turned to each other.

The stepped close to each other and hugged, Misty who had her arms around Ash's neck, and Ash who had his arms around her waist.

"I can't believe we're doing this for Brock." Misty whispered into Ash's ear.

"Me either." He whispered.

They were still hugging until Brock interrupted.

"Okay then! You guys hugged for about twenty seconds. A little long but anyways…"

Jade giggled.

"It was really cute though. The way you guys just _melted_ into each others arms."

Both Ash and Misty blushed.

"We did not _melt _into each others arms, whatever that means, we just hugged!" Ash protested.

"Yeah what do you know Jade, you're nine!' Misty shrieked.

Jade shook her head.

"Ten, I'm practically ten, when will you ever get it right…" Jade mumbled.

"Okay settle down Jade. Next, you guys have to kiss."

"WHAT! No Brock! That is _way_ too extreme!" Ash yelled.

"Fine, don't do it, if you want Jade to think you guys are just two idiotic frenemies…"

Ash and Misty sighed, and turned to each other.

"But Brock, if we kiss, Jade will think we're the idiotic couple!"

"She already does. Now kiss!" Brock said.

Ash and Misty leaned in close to each other, their faces inches apart.

Misty put her arms on Ash's shoulders, his arms on her waist.

They tilted their heads and their faces grew close.

Both their eyes fluttered shut.

_"I think my plan's working!"_ Brock thought happily.

_"Here goes nothing."_ thought Ash.

Their faces were nearly a centimeter apart when…

"Quil-Quilim!"

A bird Pokémon swooped down on them, causing Misty to fall forward. Ash fell onto the grass, Misty on top of him.

They laughed awkwardly.

For a second or two there was a thought of leaning in close to each other…

"Wow guys nice adjustment in your relationship, but you're scarring Jade again!" said Brock.

Misty got up quickly dusted off her shorts, and gave Ash a hand to help him up.

"Sorry." she said quietly

"Thanks Misty, it's okay- hey Brock, look at this!"

The bird Pokémon that swooped over Ash and Misty's heads, was bouncing on the ground, trying to take flight. Its grey-blue feathers were slightly ruffled, and the quill atop its tiny head trembled a bit. When it leaped into the air, and flapped its wings, one of them stayed still, and the bird fell to the ground.

"Hm, looks like a broken wing." said Brock

Jade gasped.

"It's a Quilim! It's only a baby! I think it was learning to fly. But when Ash and Misty were having local, let's see, _interactions_ while it was learning, I think it panicked, fell and broke its wing!"

She turned to them.

"It's your entire guys fault!" she pouted, going straight to the childish finger-pointing.

Ash raised his hands above his shoulders in defense.

"Look Jade, Brock told us to do it!'

Brock shrugged.

"You didn't have to."

"What?!

"Ha-ha, if you guys really didn't want to, you had a choice. Everyone has a choice. But you two chose yes, so that means…" Brock started laughing.

Ash and Misty growled.

Misty gritted her teeth and turned to Ash.

"So what about the Quilim?"

"We're gonna help him, that's what! Brock, give me the potion!"

Ash took the potion from Brock, and was going to give it to Quilim.

It backed away frightened.

"No, Quilim, don't be scared, this is gonna help you."

The baby bird backed away and shook its head.

Jade knelt next to the Quilim.

"Oh you poor thing, you're hurt."

She glanced to the treetops above and the other Quilim calling out to their baby.

"Do you wanna go home sweetie?"

It frightfully nodded.

"In order to do that, you have to fly. Are you ready to fly?"

The Quilim nodded happily.

"But to fly, you have use both of your wings. One of your wings is hurt." Jade said kindly.

The baby bird hung its head.

"Quil-Quilim." It sighed.

"We can help you fly home. To do that, Ash is gonna have to give you medicine and hold you. If you want to use your wing and fly home, you have to let us help you. Do you think you can do that?" Jade asked sweetly.

It bounced and nodded.

"Alright then. Just listen to Ash, and you'll be just fine."

The bird turned to Pikachu.

"Quil-Quil, Quilim?" It chirped nervously.

"Pika-Pikachu!"

The Quilim nodded and hopped over to Ash.

"Wow Jade you just-"

"Never mind that Ash, just give the Quilim the potion."

Jade said waving away the comment.

"Right. It's okay little guy, just hold still for a minute…"

Ash picked up the Quilim gently, and it turned over to its crooked wing.

Ash was about to spray the potion on the Quilim's broken wing when….

Two oddly familiar people with a Meowth jumped out of a balloon.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To divide all people from under our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobuffet!"

Misty's eyes darkened.

"I see you guys finally went back to the old intro…'

Ash gritted his teeth.

"Team Rocket! What are you guys doing here!?"

"We came for a little visit to the Lumere region, for some very special Pokémon!" said Jessie.

"Now hand over dat Pikachu! And dat bird Pokémon while ya' at it, twerp!" said Meowth, inclining his paw towards them.

"Never! I'll protect Pikachu and Quilim if it's the last thing I do! Go Pikachu! Thunder shock em'!

"Pikachu!" the mouse Pokémon cried, its bright red cheeks sparking.

"Who are they?" gasped Jade.

"They're a group of people who call themselves Team Rocket, and they try to steal Pokémon from other people." explained Brock.

"They aren't gonna take any Pokémon today!" yelled Ash.

"Pikachuuuuu!"

Pikachu let out a powerful thunder shock towards Team Rocket.

Suddenly they threw a net over Ash, Quilim, and Pikachu.

Pikachu tried to shock the net, but ended up getting the shock absorbed.

"Ha-ha! Ain't gonna get shocked dis time! We got da super absorbent nets!"

"If you try to shock these nets, you'll only have your thunder shock absorbed!" Jessie laughed haughtily.

"See you later!" said James.

The trio jumped into their balloon, the nets hanging under the giant Meowth.

As they were flying, Ash and Pikachu sighed.

"I'm sorry Quilim, I guess you'll never see your family again. I promised I would protect you, but look what happened now." Ash hung his head.

"Pikachu." Sighed Pikachu

Quilim's eyes watered.

"Quil-im!"

It hopped out of Ash's arms and slashed at the net with its beak and free wing.

"Quilim, it's no use, these nets are- you're a genius Quilim! These nets may be thunder proof, but their not rip proof! Pikachu, bite at the net! See if you can cut through it!"

Soon enough, the net was tearing apart.

Pikachu bit at the net for the last time. Unfortunately, his cheeks sparked, letting loose a lightning wave. The wave singed a small hole through the bottom of the balloon.

Jessie frowned at the hole.

"Looks like a thunder shock burned this hole. But our nets were electric proof. That can only mean…"

"DA TWERP IS FREE!"

Meowth yowled.

The team hurried over to the edge of the balloon. Ash, Pikachu, and Quilim were freefalling out of the sky.

"Aaaaaaaa!"

Suddenly, a swarm of Quilim swooped below Ash and Pikachu, catching their baby Quilim.

"Hey Quilim, is this your family?"

Ash asked.

Quilim chirped happily

As the three of them were put gently to the ground, the swarm of Quilim turned to Team Rocket up in the balloon.

"Uh oh…" said the team, before a hundred Quilim performed a hurricane-like Wing Attack.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They cried.

The flock of Quilim settled back to the ground.

"Quilim!" the baby bird Pokémon cried as it ran towards its family.

It was welcomed back to its flock.

Ash smiled warmly.

"You're back with your family now Quilim."

"Yeah… oh Ash, you forgot to give it the potion!" Jade exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!"

Ash took out the potion and the Quilim hopped over and propped up its wing. Ash sprayed the potion onto the Pokémon's wing. Quilim stretched his wing out and began to flap itself off the ground. It turned to Ash and chirped happily.

"Well, bye then Quilim."

"Quil?" It cried sadly.

The group began to walk away when Quilim chirped again.

"Quilim?"

Ash turned to see the bird flapping wildly to keep up.

"Did you want to come with me and my friends on our journey?"

Quilim nodded.

It turned to its family and whistled goodbye.

It then turned back to Ash and his friends.

"Alright then… Go, poke ball!"

Ash said, and threw up a poke ball.

Quilim flew up to it. The poke ball zapped Quilim into a red light, and was taken into the red and white capsule. It fell to the ground and twitched three times before laying still.

Ash picked it up.

"Yeah! I caught a Quilim!" he said happily.

Misty rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, more like it volunteered for you to catch it." She scoffed.

"Grrr…."

Brock and Jade laughed.

Then, the four of them went on with their journey, with a brand new companion.


	4. Curiousity Killed the Corocat

"YEAH BABY! Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday to- WHAT DO YA KNOW, _me! _Yeah uh-huh woo-hoo-'

"Jade that's enough, you've been doing _this_ all morning! We are all happy for you, but you've come to point when you make _me_ unhappy!'

Misty turned to Brock with one eyebrow raised."Yeah sure, amazing how I'm hearing that from the guy who looked so bitterly unhappy when someone brought up _Professor Ivy_."

Ash snorted as he recalled the memory. Brock would turn blue and utterly depressed when someone mentioned the word Ivy.

Ash broke off the silence.

'So Jade what Pokémon are you going to pick out? You are ten after all.'

"Yes Ash, I am ten, finally! But, I'm not sure what Pokémon I'll pick. How'd you choose Pikachu anyways?" Jade said, curiously staring at Pikachu.

Ash glanced at Misty.

"Long story." they both said in sync.

'Pikachu…' the electric mouse agreed.

Jade looked confused.

"Well if you ever get the chance to tell me this long story, please do."

"Alright everybody, we're here!" said Brock.

"Yeah!" yelled Jade, who leapt unnaturally high into the air.

Everyone stared at her.

"Heh, heh, sorry…"

When the group arrived in Garnet Town, Jade was the first to spot the Pokémon Lab.

"There it is!' She screamed. Jade immediately started running towards it.

'Hold it!' said Brock.

Jade stopped running.

Then she frowned and turned to everyone with a smirk on her face.  
"It's my birthday, and you wouldn't stop a poor little girl from following her dream, _right?_"

An awkward silence spread through the group like fog.  
Brock scratched his head.  
"Well, er I guess not-"

"Perfect!" Jade began happily walking over to the lab.

"She looks confident, judging _I_ ran to the lab in my pajama's over twenty minutes late.'  
Ash said to Misty.

"Why does that not surprise me?' Misty sighed.

When inside, the room was a pristine environment with a small waiting room.

Jade glanced around quickly.

"Nervous?" asked Ash kindly.

Jade frowned slightly.  
"Sort of. I mean, isn't hard to choose a Pokémon? When everybody's watching?"

Ash shook his head.  
"Not for me. Actually, I didn't really have a choice. Pikachu was the only Pokémon left. No, Pikachu, I mean I, uh would have chosen you anyways buddy, even if you weren't the only one left, heh-heh…"

Pikachu's red cheeks started to spark less.  
"Well, Professor Oak was pretty supportive… Who's your Professor anyways?"

"We have Professor Bracken, he's nice, and he came over to dad's rescue center. His assistant's name is Fern; she's the main nurse of the entire region!" Jade explained, happy to be the grown-up for one second

"Talk about pressure." muttered Misty.

Suddenly a door was thrown open. A young woman held the door open. She looked tired, but somehow managed to stay together. Her shoulder-length caramel brown hair was curled tightly at the tips, and she wore a nurse outfit with a lab-coat thrown hastily over.

"Can I have Jade, from Ivory Town follow me please?" she said quickly, glancing at her clipboard.

Jade jumped up immediately.  
"That'll be me, Nurse Fern."

Nurse Fern smiled kindly.

"Welcome to Garnet Town, Jade. Happy Birthday." Fern said thoughtfully back.

The nurse turned to Ash and his friends.

"You three are taking her with you? That's so considerate! What are your names?" She beamed.

"I'm Ash, Jade's er- distant cousin."

Fern tilted her head to the side with a slight frown.  
"How funny. You look so alike. I was about to think you two were siblings."

"Yeah, well, we get that sometimes. This is Misty, and this is Brock." Ash replied dryly as he gestured to his friends.

"Hello there Fern! Did I ever tell you what a beautiful name that was?" Brock gazed at her with a slight drool.

Fern sweatdropped, and had a 'when do I get to leave' look.

Jade looked up at Fern with a distraught look on her face.  
"When do I pick my Pokémon? I'm getting nervous."

"Oh I'm sorry! I think we _all_ got caught up in introduction, heh-heh. Well, all the Pokémon are getting ready. Follow me please." Fern said breezily.  
As they followed the nurse down the hall, Fern couldn't help but ask more questions.

"How many regions have you been to? Do you like Lumere so far? Great weather today, eh? What region do you all come from?"

Ash scratched his head.  
"Uh well, we're all from the Kanto region…"

"KANTO REGION?!" cried a voice.  
Suddenly, a young man ran down the hall.  
"Are you serious? _Kanto _region did you say?" The man said excitedly.

"Yeah, I said Kanto." Ash replied with a shrug.

"Amazing! Kanto region… Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Professor Bracken, the most brillliant Pokémon professor of all Lumere!" Bracken said, puffing out his chest a little.  
Nurse Fern rolled her eyes and cleared her throat.  
"Oh, and my, uh, loyal assistant, Fern. So Jade, are you ready to pick your Pokémon?"

Jade looked nervous, but she shrugged anyway.  
"Sure."

They were soon led past a room with three glass cages of different Pokémon.  
"Wow!" Jade gasped as she pressed her fingers against the glass.

Professor Bracken grinned at the Pokémon. But Ash, of course was the most amazed. His jaw had dropped and he started smiling uncontrollably.  
Professor Bracken looked on at the Pokémon proudly.

"Yup, these are the Pokémon. Bred them myself. Well, with some help from Nurse Fern." He said simply before Fern gave him an extremely dirty look.

"That over there is Iguseed." Bracken explained as he pointed to a large amount of iguana leaf Pokémon. They all seemed to be having a color-changing contest. The Iguseed were changing colors of green and yellow so rapidly, Ash thought he might have a seizure. After the contest looked over, a tough looking Iguseed seemed to have won, and stood up on its hind legs arrogantly.

"Yes, proud, ambitious, much like a Snivy from the Unova region..." Nurse Fern said as wrote on a clipboard.

"Um, yes those are the Iguseed. Those Pokémon over there are the Bearble. They're the water types you can choose from Jade." Professor Bracken said, glancing at Jade.

Everyone watched as several aqua-blue Bearble splashed around in an indoor pond.

"Yup. Those are all completely average Bearble. They are supposed to be calm, mellow, and easy to care for." Nurse Fern replied as she scribbled something down on her clipboard.

Ash was looking curiously at the Pokémon. He turned to grin at Jade, but that smile soon faded away. Instead of the excited Jade he thought he would see, she was replaced by a suddenly very perplexed and in thought Jade.

"Hmm…." she said as she bit her lip.

She was very deep in thought until Ash interrupted her thoughts.

"Um, Jade? Are you okay?"

Jade blinked rapidly and turned to Ash with a forced smile.

"Yeah Ash, why would you even ask?"

"Okay…" Ash said slowly, doubting her reply.

Professor Bracken then cleared his throat.  
"Ahem, the last choice you'll have is our Corocat, the fire type."  
He said pointing to a large group of cats that looked as if on fire. Many of them were play fighting, climbing on a cat house, playing with stuffed Rattatas, etc. Ash noticed that most of the Corocat's tails were ignited flames, flickering happily and growing in size. Most of the flames reached all the way up the tail. Except for one, lone Corocat.  
The flame on its tail was only halfway up, and its personality seemed only halfway full. It was sitting alone on sandstone; a rock that Professor Bracken claimed he'd discovered helps a Corocat's growth and health.

"Ah yes, you must all be wondering about that Corocat over there. Sadly, it's the oldest of it's pride, which means it's going to be in the three Pokémon choices. It is grown physically, but not socially. When it was born the defect of its halfway flamed tail made it ostracized by its siblings." Professor Bracken sighed.

"We've tried everything we could to help it, but it's always depressed. Not the normal behavior of a Corocat. Because it was ignored and treated like dirt by its brothers and sister's, it became lonely and angry with itself." Nurse Fern said sadly.

Jade looked on helplessly.

_"I really want a Pokémon that will help me with my dream of Pokémon Tournaments, but I want to help this Corocat. I can't leave it here! What should I do? Arggghhh! What am I doing? Thinking to myself? I think this is what Ash does when he has the weird look on his face, if he _ever_ thinks…Okay, this is lame! See ya' conscience!"_

Jade shook off her thoughts, as everyone was led to a room to wait for the Pokémon to arrive.

Professor turned to Jade and smiled.  
"Choose wisely Jade. This choice can impact your journey ahead. And… if you were to choose Corocat, it may be a very difficult road ahead. You must make the right decision, or your dream may be relinquished! No pressure."

He smiled and patted her head. Jade gulped.

Suddenly, Nurse Fern came in with a small white table. She rolled it over carefully, making sure the poke balls didn't topple over.

"Good luck." She said energetically as she left the room.

Professor Bracken opened the poke balls, revealing a calm-looking Bearble, the Iguseed who won the color changing contest, and the lonesome Corocat.

Jade's eyes widened.

"Um, I well, I choose, no I can't, oh my goodness, well er, I guess, no-"

Suddenly a familiar voice echoed through the room.

"Quit yer' blubberin' _twerp_!"

An explosion blew up the roof, revealing an air balloon.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To divide all people from under our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our _reach_ to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobuffet!"

"Thanks for inviting us to the party! Ha-ha!

Ash put his hand to his forehead.

"Not now! Why don't you guys leave us alone?"

"Pikachu!" the electric mouse agreed angrily.

"Jade was trying to make a memorable moment!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah, I even brought my video camera!" Brock replied angrily as he waved around the camera.

"I would hardly call this a nine-year old birthday party, let alone a memory!" Jessie sneered.

"HEY! I'm _ten_! _Ten! _Ugh, nobody gets it right!" Jade cried, throwing her hands into the air.

"Ten or nine, we _are_ leaving the party with a rare Pokémon or... three!" James said evilly. **((If 'evill**"Hit it boys!" Jessie yelled.

Meowth then pulled out a remote control, and pressed a big red button.

_Slam!_ A metal cage trapped the three Pokémon on the table.

"Ha ha! Gotcha now!" Meowth cried in glee.

"See ya' around twerps!" He yelled as the balloon soared away, carrying the Pokémon away.

"No!" Professor Bracken exclaimed, running outside to see the balloon.

Pikachu sent off electric shocks towards the balloon, but it was no use; the air balloon was just too far up.

With the gang down below the Pokémon in their cage struggled to get out. Iguseed was using Tackle countless times, but the leaves barely left a scratch on the bars. Bearble had tried Scratch, but the cage being steel posed as a huge problem. While the Pokémon were trying to escape, Team Rocket was having a picnic.

"Now let's see, a foot long sub sandwich! Don't mind if I do…." Jessie said happily.

Meowth was snacking on a tuna fish with the same happiness.

However James looked a bit worried.

"Don't you two think we should leave the area? I mean the twerps are still there." He said nervously, glancing down. Professor Bracken looked as if his best friend had just died, and was being patted on the back by Jade. Brock was coming up with ideas to reach the balloon with Pikachu and Ash, while Misty, well; Misty was yelling up explicit things that probably shouldn't be brought up.

Jessie was pigging out on dozens of chocolate cupcakes.

"Oh James, you worry too much. They could never get up here, or hit us. Besides, its fun watching them lose."

"Ya' have some cake!" Meowth replied obviously unfazed, holding up a large unhealthy looking birthday cake.

"Okay then…" James replied, the hint of worry still in his voice.

Back in the cage, the Pokémon seemed to have given up. Bearble huddled up in a corner with its paws over its eyes, while Iguseed sat down, looking at the floor. Corocat stared at them angrily.

_"How could anybody give up so easily? This is very pathetic!" _It thought.

It turned to the bars.

_"Hmm, let me see, the cage is too hard to be broken by Tackle or Pound…Aha! Maybe flames can melt them! I may not know a fire type move, but I still have my tail!"_

Corocat stared at its own tail.

_"My flame may not be as spectacular as my siblings, but a flame tail is a flame tail!"_

The fire cat stuck out its tail and dragged it in a square hole around the bars. Sadly, the flame was not hot enough to melt a hole. It barely singed the ends of the bars.

_"I am not yet strong enough! I must make my fire bigger, hotter! Maybe if I focus enough…"_

Corocat began to focus as much energy as it could to its flame, but still being a young Pokémon, it was tiring out easily. The other Pokémon watched curiously over the Corocat's shoulder.

Meanwhile, everyone below the balloon was losing confidence of getting the Pokémon back. Jade was picking at the grass.

"Ugh! Didn't you guys say that Team Rocket _never_ really gets away with something while you guys are around!?" Jade asked, angrily plucking at a poor blade of grass.

"Not this time." Ash grumbled darkly.

"What about Quilim? He's a bird! He can fly!"

"He can't! We've tried, but he can't even fly half the height of the balloon yet!"

Jade groaned. She stood up and peered up at the balloon.

"Hey is it just me, or is Team Rocket," She squinted a little more. "Having a….picnic? Oh, so _that's _where my birthday cake went…."

Everyone sighed.

"Wha-Wait! I- I think something's happening up there."

Jade quickly opened up her traveling pack. After rummaging through it for a while, she pulled out what looked two telescopes connected.

"Yes! My binoculars! I had a weird feeling when I packed these!"

She pulled them up to her face, and began to adjust them.

"Wait a second; it's a little blurry, aha! Corocat is using its tail to try and melt the cage!"

"WHAT!?"

There was a sudden struggle to look through the binoculars.

Misty was now looking through the binoculars, with Ash, Brock and Professor Bracken looking starry-eyed and slightly beaten up.

"Wow! You're right Jade! That's one smart Corocat!" Misty said, narrowing her eyes to get a better look.

"Uh Misty would you mind handing over the binoculars? No, I-I mean, not if you don't want to, ha-ha…" Ash sweat-dropped as Misty eyed him darkly.

"Okay!" She said brightly as her mood seemed to change in about five seconds.

After everyone had a turn, Jade was looking through them again desperately.

"Oh, please Corocat, you can do it." She whispered.

Corocat was trying its hardest, but without prevail.

"Coro!" It said struggling to keep its fire lit.

Corocat was trying its hardest, but it just wasn't strong enough yet.

The other Pokémon looked on sadly. They had a hint of hope that Corocat might set them free, but that hope was dying now.

"Bearble-ble Bear (its okay, you tried)."

Corocat slitted its eyes at them, and then turned back to the slightly burned metal bars.

"Igu-Ig seed? (Why are you doing this?)"

"COROCAT CORO! (Because I want to get freed!)" Coro cat snarled back. Its fire tail grew a tiny bit larger.

The other Pokémon looked at Corocat, stunned.

**((We are now transitioning into Pokémon language fully))**

"I DON'T WANT TO SIT IN A CAGE MY ENTIRE LIFE! NOT LIKE I WAS BEFORE, NOT LIKE I AM NOW! I WANT TO TASTE THE AIR OF THE OUTSIDE WORLD, SEE OTHER POKEMON, GROW, AND MAYBE HAVE THE CHANCE OF BEING LOVED FOR ONCE IN MY WHOLE MISERABLE LIFE! IN FACT, I WOULD RATHER DIE THAN BE STUCK IN A CAGE FOR ANY LONGER, SO I DON'T HAVE TO FACE THE SHAME OF TAUNTMENT FROM MY SIBLINGS, OR THESE PEOPLE!"

The cage grew frightfully silent.

Corocat's heart beat wildly, and its eyes were glowing red.

"So, if you want to stay here be my guest, but I will escape or die trying!" Corocat meowed to them fiercely. "So if you want to live free, stand like a real Pokémon with me! Who's with me?!"

"Me!" Bearble and Iguseed chanted.

"Then let's get to it!"

Corocat stood up proudly. But Bearble and Iguseed were staring in awe at it.

"What is it?" Corocat wondered aloud.

"Y-your tail! It's huge!"

Corocat turned to look at its tail, and gasped.

Corocat's ferocity had made the tail that was once a small flame grow into a raging fire. The raging fire was big enough to melt a hole.

No later than a few minutes Team Rocket began to notice the silence.

"Is it just me, or is it too quiet in here?" Jessie asked slowly.

All three of them turned to the cage that was now-

"EMPTY!" They cried. All three of them swiveled their heads towards the edge of the balloon.

There stood the three Pokémon they had kidnapped.

"Coro! Igu! Bear! (See ya!)" They said in unison.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Team Rocket yelled. But it was too late. All three of the Pokémon had already jumped.

If you have ever free-fallen before, the experience is either a remarkably fun rush, or just particularly frightening. Or both. Corocat was very scared, and was kind of having the time of its life. It would have been okay if they weren't about to fall to certain death.

"COROCAAAAAAAT!" It yowled.

"BEAAAAAAAAAAAAAARBLE!"

"IGUUUUUUUSEEEEEED!"

"Uh-oh…." Jade took down her binoculars.

"They're gonna fall!" She yelled to the others, who had finished cheering about two minutes ago when Jade told them about the Pokémon's great escape.

"Yeah, I can see that!" Ash yelled back as he pulled out a poke ball.

"Go Quilim!"

The grey bird Pokémon zapped out.

"Quilim!"

"Hey Quilim, I you need to soften those three Pokémon's landing. Can you do that?"

"Quil!"

Quilim immediately began to soar up towards the falling Pokémon.

"Hey, is Quilim getting….faster?" Misty peered up at Quilim.

"That's right! Wow Ash, I think Quilim learned Agility!" Professor Bracken said.

It was true. Quilim was speeding towards the Pokémon at intense speed.

He was getting closer to the Pokémon, until it seemed as though it happened so slowly….

Quilim caught the three Pokémon on its back and shoulders. It was a little too heavy for it and it couldn't fly like that, so Quilim ended up falling too, softening the fall by a little with its outstretched wings.

Just before all four Pokémon hit the ground Jade made a rash decision.

She ran under them as they were about to hit the ground, and skidded on her elbows and knees to catch them.

"Whew, you guys scared me there." She said as she gasped for air.

Everyone rushed over and helped her and the Pokémon up.

Jade looked over at Corocat.

"Say Corocat, now those Team Rocket idiots are a little lower….. hit em' with an Ember!

Corocat nodded and leaped on to her head for extra height, and let loose an Ember.

"TEAM ROCKET IS BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

Jade smiled as the team was thrown into the pink-orange sky, leaving a glinting twinkle.

"Jade, you still have to choose your Pokémon."

"Oh right, sorry!"

Jade turned to the three of them.

"Oh my goodness, you three are all amazing Pokémon but,"

She smiled at Corocat.

"Corocat, you were so brave, and you never gave up, and I think you should see the world with me. So what do say?"

Corocat's heart nearly leaped with happiness.

"Corocat!" It cried, and leaped into Jade's arms.

Misty was 'awwing', Brock was snapping pictures like a maniac, and Ash smiled at her.

Professor Bracken was even smiling a little.

"Are you sure? This is a one time decision."

Jade took a breath and turned to him.

'I'm as sure as I've ever been in my entire life." She said with a tone far beyond her years.

Professor Bracken's eyes widened.

Jade turned sadly to the other Pokémon.

"I'm sorry I didn't choose you. You're going to have to wait for the perfect trainer."

Bearble and Iguseed shook their heads.

"What! You two _don't _want to have a trainer?"

They shook their heads and spoke more.

"Professor, I-I think that Corocat's- sorry what was that? – Oh, speech up in the balloon inspired them to want to live in the wild!"

Professor Bracken gasped.

"What! You two want to live in the wild, when you could have your very own trainer? I bred you to live with a trainer! Now you're throwing it away?"

More nodding and Pokémon talk.

"It's true Professor. They want to live in the wild. You have to let them! Please!"

Professor Bracken gaped at the Pokémon.

"I don't what to say. Are you sure?

More nodding.

"Well, this is highly unusual. But this is your decision. Again, I will ask you, are you sure?"

"Iguseed Ig, Igu, IGUSEED SEED! Beeeaaar! Ble, BEARBLE!" **((You ****don't ****want to know…))**

Jade gaped with wide eyes and replied.

"Language you two! How did you learn to say such things? Um Professor, they said 'ask us again and you'll wish you had never worked as a Pokémon professor. And that was without the bad language."

Professor Bracken gasped and stepped back a little.

"Whaaa! Language? How in Lumere-? Alright then, go! Before I change my mind!"

The two Pokémon were hugged by Jade, then by the Professor, and waved goodbye from the trio. Corocat said goodbye, and the Pokémon thanked it.

"Bye Bearble! Bye Iguseed!" called Jade as the Pokémon ran into the distance.

When the two Pokémon had vanished into the woods just below the horizon, Jade turned to everyone, letting Corocat out of her arms.

"Thank you for everything Professor."

"The pleasure is mine Jade."

Everyone smiled and was ready to say goodbye when-

"Wha- Oh my- WOULD SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAB!?" Nurse Fern angrily yelled as she appeared out of nowhere, confused from the sight of the blown up lab and everyone's placement outside.

After a bit of explaining, Fern finally came to her senses, but not even Professor Bracken could coax the image of repair bills out of her mind. She shook her head and frowned at them. "Why didn't you just run over to me? I left a note saying I'd be running some errands! I even saw Officer Jenny at the pokemart!" She sighed exasperated.

"To tell you the truth, I didn't even see you leave, let alone leave a note." Professor Bracken said, scratching his head.

"Sorry for all the trouble Nurse Fern, if we had known-"Ash began apologetically.

"No it's our fault. Now would you quit worrying about me and Bracken like we're elderly people? Don't you have a gym badge or tournament badge or something to win?" Fern replied, winking at Jade.

"Yeah you guys should head out before it's late. Good luck!" Professor Bracken said as they ushered the group from the lab.

When they were about to leave the town conversation was brought up again.

"Can you believe it? I got Corocat! You know Corocat, you and I are gonna be the bestest of friends!"

As Jade cuddled Corocat everyone else looked on happily.

"You know Ash, Jade kind of reminds me of….you." Misty said softly.

"Huh? Why do you think so?"

"Cause she really does care about Pokémon so much, almost as much as, well, you. I think it's really cute."

"Aw Mist stop, you're making me blush…. Wait, was that last part?"

"What, that she really cares about Pokémon?"

"No, almost."

"Um, t-that she loves Pokémon the same as y-you?" Misty was getting redder than a tomato.

"No!"

"Well give it up Ketchum, because that's all I said!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Could you two quit it, my day was going mostly perfectly!" Jade pouted.  
**((Yeah right, Team Rocket crashed your party, almost took your present, and then blasted off with that delicious birthday cake? I'd say my day went horribly! Hmph…))**

"Wait, don't stop arguing! This is kind of like watching a romantic comedy movie...!"

"BROCK!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry…"

Jade shook her head.

"This is lame. I'm so getting my tournament medal." She took off running.

"Hey stop right there Jade! We're your legal guardians remember?"

Then everyone ran after Jade as she began to laugh.

As all four took off into the distance, the sun set on the horizon of tomorrow.

**Hey everyone! ADVPheonix: Thanks for the tips! bloomscool: I might add some old characters later! everyone!: I know, a little rushed, but at least i stuck some pokeshipping hints in there! AAML forever! Anyways, if you have noticed my unneeded commentary, yes my commentary, i put that there anyways. No copyright intended. Forgot about that! I only own the characters i made up, region and pokemon. Thanks for reading! Plz review! Hearts to all my viewers! Bye ya! (Whew)**


	5. Everybody Catches a Pokemon!

"This stinks. Just a couple days ago I was eating a sub-sandwich, now I'm stuck here without any food! Humph!"

"Jess, the new twerp blew our balloon away remember? We have to find it quick!" A blue haired Team Rocket member replied.

Meowth slumped over.

"Can we take a break? My back is killin' me!"

Soon everyone had slumped to the ground beside the cat Pokémon.

"You know, it's strange how the twerps have become travel buddies again. With the exception of the annoying nine-year old one." James said.

"Ain't great how dey are all one big family again? Even if da oldest twerp is still single after hittin on all dem Nurse Joys?" Meowth said as he gazed at the sky.

"And how annoying it is that the love-twerps still deny their feelings for one another?" James said dreamily.

"And how we are not getting a higher salary by sitting here!? Get your lousy butts up and look for Pokémon!" Jessie snarled angrily.

"Eeek! Sorry Jessie!"

After a while of planning, the trio had finally built a successful pit trap.

"Now we have the trap built, what do we intend to do team?"

"Catch the twerp's Pikachu, or very rare Pokémon!"

"Correct! We have copied the blueprints exactly onto our trap right?"

"Yes sir!"

Jessie's eyes flared.  
"What did you call me?"

"Uh ma'am, sorry ma'am!" Meowth and James replied quickly.

"That's right! Now we- HIDE!"

The team instantly ducked to a bunch of bushes. Just then, four travelers strolled over.

"It's so pretty today!" Jade gushed. It was true. The sun had been shining, not a cloud in the sky. Even the Pokémon seemed to enjoy the weather.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried as sun bathed on top of Ash's head holding a bottle of ketchup and sunglasses.

"Um Pikachu that's a little uncomfortable…." Ash said glancing up at the rim of his cap.

This time Misty was looking at the map.

"Ooooh look that's where you'll get your gym badge Ash! Opal City, huh… Oh wow a lake! It's even the time of year when water Pokémon come around!"

"Well since Lumere is the southernmost region, it gets all the sunlight. It never really snows." Brock explained.

"Oh yes, this is perfect! Perfect for the Pokémon to bond with Corocat!" Jade said excitedly.

Team Rocket watched as the four travelers let their Pokémon meet Corocat. They held their breaths as the group grew closer and closer to trap. Until they stood right on it.

"Aww! This is great! How do like Pikachu and Marill, Corocat?" Jade asked clasping her hands together. Corocat meowed happily.

Team Rocket gaped as the group walked right off the trap, apparently unharmed. When they left, Jessie jumped out of the bush, James and Meowth followed nervously behind her. They gathered around the trap as Jessie grinded her teeth together in anger.

"What did we do wrong this time? We made the trap perfectly!" She seethed.

"I think a little too perfectly…" James replied.

All three of them stood on the trap.

"I knew it! Too perfectly!" James said beaming.

"Well, what if the twerps were just not heavy enough? What if they needed just a _teeny_ bit more weight….?" Jessie said.

All three of them froze.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Team Rocket screamed as they fell into the pit trap.

While Team Rocket fell into the trap, Ash and co. still hiked on to Opal City.

Misty smiled down at Marill, who was playing with Pikachu and Corocat.

"You know, I think these three are gonna the very best of friends." Jade said.

"Which reminds me Ash, have you caught any new Pokémon recently?" Brock asked.

"Uhhhhh…."

"That's what I thought. Come on Ash, today's clear and perfect for catching Pokémon. You've gotta at least try."

"Oh all right then. Hey, what do you know, a Pokémon!" Ash replied pointing to the sighted Pokémon while pulling out the Pokedex.

_"Larvicot, the larva Pokémon. Larvacot's have highly sensitive antennas which can feel vibrations through the air from miles away." _

"A larva Pokémon! This is just the greatest, eh Mist?" Ash said as he grinned at Misty.

She had backed up against the trunk of a tree, with her eyes wide and her knees trembling.

"O-Oh, yeah Ash, t-that's so g-great it makes m-me wanna- WOULD YOU JUST CATCH THAT HORRIBLE THING ALREADY!"

Misty has a very strong fear of bug Pokémon." Brock explained to Jade, who looked shocked at Misty's reaction.

"Okay Misty, I'll catch it for your sake." Ash replied choking back laughter as Misty threw him a dark look.

"Go Quilim!"

"Quil-Quil!"

"Use Wing Attack!" Ash cried, pointing at the pinkish-purple bug Pokémon.

"Quilim!" Quilim began to smack the squishy Pokémon with its wing.

"Larvicot!" It said in pain. The bug began to use String Shot, which stuck to both of Quilim's Wings.

"Quick Quilim, use Peck!"

Quilim, started to absentmindedly peck its way out of the String Shot mess.

"Alright, use Peck on the Larvicot!" Ash called to the newly freed Quilim.

"Quil-im!"

Quilim then pecked the heck **((Tee-hee that rhymes!))** out of the poor Larvicot.

"That's perfect Quilim!" Ash said grinning at the fallen Larvicot. **((My god Ash you are so mean!)) **

"Go Poke ball!" Ash yelled.

Twitch. Twitch. Twitch. The poke ball lay still as Ash scooped it up.

"Yes, the Larvicot is caught! Haha, Larvi_COT _was _caught_, hahaha- oww, hey- Mi-sty-ow-what the- stop it!"

"No! You made me watch that horrible bug! And for that matter, you just _had _to tell the worst joke ever!" Misty yelled, pounding the cowering Ash with her mallet.

"Okay, I'm sorry! Just stop, please!" Ash whined.

Misty stopped beating Ash up.

"Oh alright, fine."

She stood still for a split second, but then crouched over to whisper into Ash's ear.

"But I'm not helping you up."

Misty then slung her mallet over shoulder and started to walk off with her nose in the air.

"And you told me that they liked each other." Jade said to Brock.

"You just wait. They'll be couple before Ash loses to the league again, I'm telling you." Brock said firmly.

"Whatever you say Brock." Jade replied airily.

"I'm tired!"

"Can't we rest Jessie?"

"Please!?"

"With a Wobuffet on top?"

"Wooobuffet!" said the blue creature.

"No! Not until we have our own Pokémon to help against the twerps! And shut up you insolent creature!" retorted Jessie, pointing a poke ball at the blue Pokémon.

"Aww man…."

Jessie spun around, glaring at her teammates."I'm doing you a favor! If you guys don't want to stay in the low rank status, I would suggest looking for Pokémon!"

She then darted her eyes in every direction.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. We have been searching for at least twelve hours straight._ And_ we had to climb out of that hole…"

The team then took refuge in a small but dark cave.

"Meowth, I'm scared!"

"Would ya get a hold a yurself James? I'm trying to take a nap!" angrily replied Meowth.

"Stop fooling around you two! Hey, stop doing that with your eyes Meowth!" said Jessie.

"Dat ain't me, my eyes are closed!"

"What is that?" James asked frightened.

Suddenly, a blinding white light spread throughout the cave.

"Yttik!"

A jet black cat Pokémon with startling bright white stripes snarled at them.

"Uh oh….."

"It's a Pokemon! Go poke ball!" cried Jessie as she threw a poke ball.

The poke ball twitched violently three times before finally laying still.

"Hmm, what does that twerp do? Oh- Yeah, I caught a Yttik!"

"Bravo Jessie! Hooray!" cheered James and Meowth.

"Now that we have another Team Rocket member, we can elevate our plans! Mwa hahaha!" Jessie said evilly. **((If 'evilly' is not a word, please excuse my ignorance))**

Meanwhile….

Ash rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gosh Misty, why'd you have to beat me up?"

Misty still had her arms crossed and her head high.

"You needed it."

"I did not!"

"Yes Ash you did. I beat the hell out of you and you still don't learn anything!" Misty spat.** ((sorry for the language!))**

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

While Ash and Misty were squabbling, Brock was making lunch. Jade shook her head.

"This is crazy. I'm actually going insane." Jade mumbled while making a daisy chain.

"Ah, young one, you will eventually get used to it as I did. I learned to think of Nurse Joy when they get really annoying." Brock replied warmly, waving his spatula around like an idiot. He paused before he spun it angrily over his head.  
"Young lady, don't you roll your eyes at me!"

As Brock scolded Jade for "serious attitude problems", she directed her attention to a strange plant. The plant looked like an oversized strawberry!

"Ooooooooh!" Jade said happily, delighted with the thought of eating a giant strawberry. When she reached out for it, however, it turned and snarled at her.  
"Rubisaur!"  
It had two large eyes, along with four feet!

"Brock, look at this a Pokémon!"  
Brock stopped lecturing Jade about her attitude and peered at the Pokemon.  
"You're right! Hey, you two come look at this!"

Ash and Misty turned away from their arguing and walked over to see the strawberry-like Pokémon.

"That sure is one weird pokemon." Ash replied.

"That's right! I'm gonna catch it!" Jade said happily. She searched through her bag.  
"Except for the fact I don't have any Poke balls."  
Everyone did an anime fall.

"You know what, Jade, here's a poke ball!" Misty said, putting the catch capsule into Jade's hand.

"Oh thank you so much Misty! You are more like family than Ash!" Jade said excitedly.

"Hey!"

Jade ignored Ash and turned to the Pokemon.  
"Okay, Rubisaur, i'm going to catch you! Go for it, Corocat!"

"Coro-cat!" It cried narrowing it's eyes at the strawberry Pokemon.

"Go Corocat, try a tackle!"

Corocat ran forward to the Rubisaur, which dodged the attack. Corocat dug it's claws into the earth as it skidded to a stop.

"Keep going Corocat!" Jade yelled.

Rubisaur spun out Razor Leaf.

"Burn the Razor Leaf with Ember, quick!"

Corocat singed the leaves crisp with a fire. The Rubisaur's eye's widened with fear and intimidation. If that pokemon can burn my Razor Leaf attack just like that, what damage would be inflicted on me?

"No Corocat, don't give it time to think! Use Ember once more!"

Corocat did as told, leaving a burnt-up Rubisaur.  
"Alright Corocat! Great Job! Go poke ball!" Jade exclaimed as she tossed the gift from Misty at the fainted Rubisaur. The pokemon made no struggle to escape.

"Yay! My first pokemon catch!" She cried.

"Corocat!" cheered her partner. But in all the excitement, Corocat sent out a large Ember.

Jade lay on the ground singed.  
"I think we'll need to work on control over your moves, Corocat, eh-eh..." She said wearily as Corocat nuzzled her shoulder.

After lunch, everyone was excited to get moving again.  
"I'm finally going to challenge the Opal City gym leader!" Ash exclaimed.

"Let's all hope you don't win the badge by pity again. That was really embarassing." Misty retorted as Marill, Pikachu, and Corocat played a game of chase.

Ash glared at her.

"Pikachu-pikapi chu!" Pikachu climbed onto Ash's head and gave a little v for victory sign.

"Yeah Pikachu, we are going to get that gym badge, no matter what!"

To be continued...

* * *

Yay, i finally figured out how to do this line thinga-majigger up there! Am i dumb or what! Anyways, this chapter was more of a fill-up. Sorry for the no-updates for a while! I've been trying to do a large chapter. I wanted to have Ash and Jade, oh and Team Rocket catch some pokemon for the time being. It would escalate their team and give you guys looks at some of the pokemon me and my sister came up with. So there you go! i hoped to liked this chapter!

P.S: I've been out of town for a while, and i would like to add some OC's. If you are interested, please leave one for me to add! Until then, i wish you all a very happy late Easter!


	6. A Friend and a Battle

"I-I can't believe it! We're finally here! At Opal City! We're gonna blow this gym away! Right Pikachu?!"

Ash grinned down on Pikachu.

"Pika-Pikachu!" The tiny mouse Pokémon replied wearily with a forced thumbs-up.

"What's wrong Pikachu? You don't want to win?" Ash asked worried, picking up the exhausted Pikachu.

"No Ash, of course Pikachu wants to win. He's tired from walking." Brock replied.

"We should stop by the Pokémon Center. I think we all need a break." Misty said.

When Ash and co. arrived at the Pokémon Center, they were greeted by a Nurse Joy.

"Hi there! One of you is going to challenge the Opal City gym leader by no doubt."

"That's right!"

"And by no doubt you are going let me show my feelings, right my sweetest Nurse Joy?" Brock blushed as he grabbed Nurse Joy's hands, only to be whacked on the top of his head by Misty's infamous mallet.

"After all these years, you still haven't given up! Desperate times, call for desperate measures…" Misty raised the mallet above her head….

"What about lunch?!" Ash cried quickly, probably saving Brock's life. Misty raised one eyebrow.

In about two seconds, Brock was up on his feet and hiding behind Ash.

"Yes, Misty what about lunch? You wouldn't let poor little Ashy starve would you?"

Misty scowled.

"Fine."

After lunch, Ash and all the Pokémon were healthy enough to train.

Brock was scanning the map of Opal City.

"So, there's a training area right over here…. And the gym is right there."

He pointed to a large dome-shaped building with big-block letters forming the words, 'Opal City Gym'.

"We should check it out!" Ash exclaimed.

Before anyone could reply, Ash began to walk into the gym.

_CRASH!_ Ash had again bumped into someone.

"Could you at least watch where you're going…?" grumbled a boy with light brown hair.

Ash opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted as a girl with spiky blond pigtails ran over.

"Hey, sorry about that! Cameron here is just so big-headed he can't even watch where he's going!" She smirked at him.

Suddenly Pikachu leaped onto the girl's shoulder. He sniffed her as she stroked him happily.

"Aw, you're so cute!" She glared at the boy. "Well, an apology might do."

"Okay, I'm sorry; by the way my name's Cameron."

The boy stuck out a hand to shake.

Ash took it.

"That's alright, my name's Ash. This is Misty," He gestured to the red-head who waved back happily. "Brock," Brock nodded. "And Jade." Jade only tilted her head to one side with a frown.

"Kelsie? I-Is that you?"

The blonde girl blinked and smiled.

"Jade!"

The two girls hugged giggling.

"You're ten already? I can't believe it! I remember when you were so tiny!"

Jade smiled.

"Yup! I'm going to be the best Tournament trainer there is! Everyone, I'd like you to meet Kelsie. She was my babysitter."

"That lasted for about a month, until I got fired." Kelsie winked.

Everyone sweatdropped.

Cameron rolled his eyes.

"That's pretty amazing. The longest I've ever seen you hold a job was for, I dunno, three days?"

"Say what you want Cam. So where you guys headed?"

"Well, were I'm actually getting my gym badge here. I'm going for the league." Ash replied.

"I just got my badge! But tell you what, the gym leader's tough. With the new official gym leaders, they're hard to predict." Cameron said.

Misty turned to Kelsie.

"What about you? Did you get the badge?"

"What!? No way! I only train electric types!" Kelsie exclaimed.

"What! I only train water-types!" Misty said back.

"Marrill!" The blue Pokémon said as it nestled itself into Misty's arm.

"What a cutie! Hey, meet Kai! C'mon out Kai!" Kelsie said almost as if she were speaking to her backpack.

A grey furry head popped out of her backpack.

"Kyucha!"

Misty took a step back, startled.

'Its okay, Kai won't hurt you. He likes to play practical jokes."

"Hey, you're that gym leader aren't you? The youngest gym leader in Kanto right?"

"That's right! My sister's left the gym to me when they won a beauty contest. Ugh. I was upset when I had to leave Ash and Brock, but I was patient. I was super excited when they let me come to Lumere, and here I am now!" Misty replied. Misty liked this girl already.

Kelsie sighed.

"I know how it feels. In fact you're lucky you even have supportive sisters, even if they're mostly conceited. You see, I have a sister too. She doesn't care much about me, the whole family favors her. I'm not supposed to be here. I'm actually a runaway."

Everyone besides Cameron and Kelsie eyes widened to saucers.

"Runaway?!"

"That's right! I might actually be exaggerating. Well, my whole family is in the Pokémon study generation. My mother and father were Pokémon studiers, my aunt's, uncles, cousins and their parent's, and their parent's parents, and their parent's parent's parents and, well you get the point. The whole family is super proud of my sister because she's the one who's got the second best-paying job in the region, and I'm the little brat with a dream of becoming an electric master." Kelsie bit her lip. Cameron sat next to her and squeezed her shoulder. Everyone was now outside and sitting on a park bench, listening intently to Kelsie's story.

"I kept electric Pokémon under my bed, played out in open fields, stole poke balls, etc. That's when I became the misfit. Everyone hated me. I refused to take a study lessons and ever visit the lab. My cousins made fun of me. My grandparents wouldn't watch me for a split second. Everyone said I was the disgrace of the family name. So I took off. Jumped out of my window actually. Cam moved here, um several months ago, and I wanted to see the world too, so I came along. That's how we became partners in crime. I don't know where my sister is, I don't care. All I know is that she's some nurse, living high and- why are you looking at me like that?"

Everyone gaped at Cam and Kelsie.

"Is your sister's name… Fern?" asked Ash timidly.

"Yeah, that's her. I never want to see her again." Kelsie growled.

"Nurse Fern is that bad? I thought she was actually pretty nice." Jade replied.

"And pretty attractive." Brock said dreamily.

"She's probably nice to people who aren't annoying runts like me." Kelsie said miserably shaking her head.

Runt. Runt. Runt! Misty remembered when she was called that. That word made her so mad.

"That's wrong!" Misty yelled, jumping off the bench.

"Um Misty are you okay?" Ash asked.

"No! I'm not! Kelsie, do not ever say that about yourself again! You are an independent girl with a big dream. You don't want to be a Pokémon studier. You might not be nearly as attractive as your sister, but neither am I! Never say that again! I was a runt once. In fact, I'm pretty sure I still am! Did that stop me from following my dream? No! Did I give up? No! Are you going to give up?"

"No."

"Do you want your sister to be the best?

"No."

"Are you going to let your family push you down?"

"No!"

"Kelsie, you're beautiful. Don't ever let yourself believe otherwise."

"Aw Misty, you're beautiful too. Thank you so much!" Kelsie threw her arms around Misty. Misty hugged back. She was surprised. This was one of the first friends that Misty could really connect her own life with.

This was a little too sappy and awkward for Ash, so naturally, he asked for a battle."Hey Cameron, would you mind a training battle?"

"Sure, is one-on-one okay? I only have one Pokémon that's well enough to battle."

"Yeah, that's fine! Let's go Pikachu!" Ash said back to Cameron.

"I'll be referee!" piped up Brock.

"Pika!" Pikachu's red cheeks sparked dangerously.

"Go Howlupe!" Cameron yelled, throwing a poke ball.

A grey/blue dog-like Pokémon appeared.

"Hooooowwlupe!" The dog barked excitedly.

"Huh, what's that?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"_Howlupe, the howl Pokémon, rock type. This Pokémon's howl can be heard for miles around and strikes fear into anyone who hears it. This howl is used to locate other member's of Howlupe's pack when they have to split up to find food."_

"Hmm, a rock type. Pikachu,think you can make a strong thunderbolt?" Ash asked as he put away the Pokedex.

"Pikachu!"

"That's my buddy! Alright let's go, use Thunderbolt!"

"Pika-CHUUUUUU!" Pikachu cried as it set off a strong thunderbolt attack.

"Dodge it Howlupe, use Iron tail!" **((I don't know if rock types can learn Iron Tail, so just go with it))**

Howlupe instantly leaped into the air above the Thunderbolt, and curled its tail into an Iron Tail position.

"Lupe!"

"Use Agility Pikachu!" **((Again, I dunno if Pikachu still knows Agility, so please just go with it))**

Pikachu began running fast and dodging attacks.

Howlupe continued to use Iron Tail.

"Howlupe, use Bite!" Cameron said suddenly.  
The dog pokemon chomped on Pikachu's head. Pikachu yelped in pain.  
"Pikachu! Use Thunder!"

Pikachu set out a strong Thunder attack, completely knocking out Howlupe.

"Howlupe is unable to battle, therefore Ash is the winner!" Brock called.

Cameron and Ash shook hands.

"Great battle."

They backed away in separate directions.

Awkward silence.

Kelsie couldn't bear how quiet it was, so she spoke up.  
"Um, so….hey let's go to the park and let the pokemon out to play! If you don't wanna go, well that's too bad for you!"

"Hey Kelsie, I'm going to the pokemon center. I've got to take care of something." Cameron called to Kelsie.

Kelsie met his gaze, as if they were both thinking the same thing.  
"Oh uh, sure, see you later." Kelsie said abrubtly.

She stood up and walked to the park, everyone following her.  
Once arrived at the park, she set up a picnic spot with Jade.  
"Why don't you all let your Pokemon out now?"

"That's a great idea Kelsie, Go Corocat and Rubisaur!"  
Corocat and the strawberry pokemon came out of their poke balls.

Marill hopped out of Misty's arms and played a rather long game of peek-a-boo with Corocat.

Ash let out Quilim and Pikachu ran over to play peek-a-boo with Corocat and Marill.  
He had just taken out Larvicot's poke ball when Misty gave him a dirty look.  
"You keep that thing away from me or it'll be a conversation with my mallet and your head."

Ash gulped and did his best to keep Larvicot away from Misty as much as possible.

Brock set free Chansey, Marshtomp, and Crobat. They chattered happily and greeted all of the other pokemon.

Misty sat down next to Kelsie.  
"What are you planning to do?"

"Huh?"

"You know, when you leave Opal City."

Kelsie's eyes widened a little.  
"Oh I dunno, travel around with Cameron and catch Electric pokemon I guess."

"How'd you meet Cameron?"

Kelsie shifted uncomfortably.

"Well we were kids… and his family moved around a lot. I met him when I found out he was caring for Kai too. We both wanted to care for Kyucha because we both loved it. So we came up with an agreement, I mothered Kai, and Cameron would bring food and water. But we'd both play with him. That's how we bonded. His family….had a business and they moved around a lot. Cameron is originally from Sinnoh, but he went through all of the other leagues already. When we both cared for Kai, he was only about ten, so he had already finished the Sinnoh league. He left constantly, but stayed in a region long enough to travel throughout it. Cam was quick, so it only took him about a year. He told me this time he was gonna try and slow down, but that hasn't really been working out. I know he's been trying to make it fun for me too, since this is our first real travel together."

Misty smiled.  
"It'll be fun no matter what. This travel will be….interesting. I know that."  
So, Misty went on telling Kelsie how she met Ash and Brock and the gym experience.

After dinner, though, Cameron still hadn't returned. The group began to worry, but Kelsie was suspiciously quiet and calm about it. They then set up camp and went to sleep. But Kelsie stayed by the fire.

"Kyu?"

"Don't worry Kai, Cameron will be here soon." Kelsie replied soothingly, though she did shift around uncertainly around in her orange jacket.

"Hey."

Kelsie turned around to face Cameron.

"How'd it go?"

"Well, they're relocating to BronzeCity."

"Good. It's a better game plan for all of us."

Cameron sat down next to her.  
"You don't have to help me. You have a clean background. I don't want you to mess it up." He said, brushing a blond strand out her face.

She pulled back slightly.  
"I want to. I want to help you. It will fix everything." Kelsie replied turning back to the fire.

Cameron sighed.  
"Our next move is to Copper. To clear up few things. And we'll need to pick something up."

"Like what?"

"Something confidential."

"Okay."

"It's dangerous too. I mean it. We'll also need to deliver it." Cam warned.

"We'll be able to do that without them finding us?"

"Pretty sure."

"Good. After that, we'll have to get moving again, and not to Bronze." Kelsie replied.

Cam turned to her with wavering concern.  
"Again we'll go over it. Do you or do not have the information they want?"

Kelsie sighed and faced forward with a dark look in her eyes.

"Sadly, yes I have the information. And sadly, yes they want to kill you. And sadly, yes we have some eliminating to do too." Her face grew into a slight smirk.

To be continued….

* * *

**Wowee! This chappie was a handful! I'm sorry for any confusement because this chapter was slightly confusing. It was very hard to write because of a bad case of writer's block, and thoughts about Cameron and Kelsie's relationship. But I have decided to make this story darker for reasons…. I hoped you liked it! And about any OC'S, I am starting soon, so stay tuned! Bye! **


	7. Fight or Flight

Ash was training for his gym badge. Cameron and Kelsie had left that morning and Ash wanted to train.

"Larvicot, Poison Sting! Pikachu Agility! Work on your accuracy Larvicot!"  
Larvicot and Pikachu were now exhausted but their determination kept their minds sharp and their strength up. Unfortunately for Ash, he did not share the same concentration that his pokemon had. His mind was not on the practice battle, but on the hours before.

_"I can't believe Cameron and Kelsie thought they could up and walk out of here! They didn't even buy me breakfast!"  
_But Misty wasn't there to watch Ash perplex himself. She was out with Jade, on a shopping trip. Jade had no idea of what she was doing, but she went along with it anyways.

"Hmm…. Say Corocat, what do you thing of the Pokemon bubble gummies? Oh wait, those are for water types… Oh here we go, lava bites, to strengthen your fire-type with stamina and fuel!" She cried, holding out a bottle of red vitamins to Misty. Corocat's red eyes gleamed with the same excitement its own tail exerted. Like Ash, Misty's head was somewhere else. She allowed her eyes to glaze over in a layer of fear. She stared out the window of the mart, perhaps not even knowing she was doing so. Misty sat there for a minute, the dark thoughts she'd remembered spilling over her carefree head like black ink over porcelain paper. She was thinking, thinking, thinking-

"Uh Misty? Misty?" Jade asked, waving her hand over Misty's eyes. The blue-green eyes blinked blankly before returning to the brown eyes of Jade.

"Oh, sorry Jade. What is it?"

"You need to pay for these multivitamins."

An hour later, Misty and Jade met up with Brock and Ash. Jade perked up instantly.  
"What were you doing on this fine, spring day my dear Brock?"

"Window shopping." He replied.

"Not on poor girls I hope." Jade said slowly. Brock's ear tinged pink.

"Thought so. What about you Ash?"

"Training." He replied gruffly.

"Oh. Well, as for me, I bought some great pokemon multi-vitamins!" Jade cried, practically shoving them into Ash's face.

"Oh, with Misty's money of course. Won't take all the credit."

Ash gave Misty a bewildered look.  
"Really? That's weird; Misty almost never buys anything for anyone except herself."

Misty didn't reply as she pursed her lips in a grimace.

"Well, aren't I a lucky one? I'm famished, time for lunch!" Jade cried. Ash's stomach agreed with a growl.

They whisked off to nearest restaurant. Jade forced Misty to pay again, to Ash's glee. They were about to order their food when the waitress came to Misty.  
"And for you dear?"

Misty broke off her gaze at the light fixture and stared up at the waitress.  
"Um, nothing for me. Just a coffee please."

Ash blinked up at her.  
"This gets weirder and weirder. It must be my dream-come-true. First you buy Jade something, and then you buy _all_ of us something, and then you don't get something for yourself! What's up with you?"

Misty scowled.  
"Is it a crime to be kind and not hungry at the same time?" She said coolly.

"Yeah, for you." Ash scoffed.

"That's it, what is your problem? If you enjoy this so much, why don't you shut up and just enjoy it?" Misty bursted out angrily. Jade watched on quietly with her head down.

"Just speaking my mind."

Misty gave him a dirty look and sipped her coffee.

Ash raised his eyebrows  
"No sugar?"

Misty craned her neck, eye to eye with him.  
"No sugar." She whispered.

"I guess it is kind of like opposite day." Ash said with a smirk.

When the food came, (and Misty had her third cup of coffee, no sugar at all) Ash was pleased to experiment.  
"Oooooh, French Fries, yu-mmy." He said, waving a fry around her nose.

Misty scowled again, not flinching at all.  
"Yeah kid, keep doing that. It'll get you somewhere."

"Yeah Misty you know you want to…" Ash chanted.

"Stop playing with your food like a five-year-old."

"Stop playing mom and pretending to go on a diet."

"Ash-" Brock warned.

"No, that's alright Brock, I've got it- and you, excuse me? Since when did you become such a downright jerk?" Misty angrily pushed, barely holding her self up to the same spot Ash was now.

"Since you started to try playing it cool. Don't try being nice and buying little girls and your friends stuff. I know you too well, it doesn't work." Ash said with an ambitious streak.

"What kind of friend are you manipulating the way I feel right now?" Misty asked, narrowing her eyes. Jade whimpered quietly in between them.

"Who said I was enough a friend to notice the way you were feeling?" Ash replied with a scoff.

That was it. Misty hit her breaking point. She pushed violently out of her chair, knocking hot coffee all over herself. Too angry and stung to notice the boiling coffee, she ran outside of the restaurant, followed by the stares of many people. Misty raced down the street, hot tears streaking down her face. She had done it. Misty had never believed she would let Ash take control and stand taller than her. She had let herself look weak in front of someone she never thought she ever let look at her that way.

The stinging feeling of being broken like that echoed in her head. Did he ever really notice how she was feeling? Who was she kidding, but only herself. And Brock? And Jade? She couldn't imagine how horrible Jade felt, her being very young to see that. Ash and Misty had only had childlike quarrels, but that, _that_ was unbelievably and horribly real.

She slowed down to a jog, the hood of her new yellow hoodie bouncing behind her in an odd happy tone. She jogged past the park they had camped at. Misty squeezed her eyes shut as she remembered two recurring feelings. One, feeling very safe there, but being so scared out of her wits there it was impossible to sleep. How was it possible to lose the safety in just a few hours?

Misty slowed down again to a walk, a speed walk. She folded her arms stubbornly over her chest. She frowned, noticing her soaked jeans. The smell of coffee wafted up her nose. She groaned, but kept walking. Now, the drink she had once needed, was sickening her. She withstood it before going to the pokemon center.  
"Hi Nurse Joy, I missed lunch and I need some for my pokemon. Would that be okay?"

The pink haired nurse smiled.  
"Of course."  
Joy quickly went into the pantry before coming out with a take-out box.

Misty sat outside with Marrill, watching her eat her pokemon food. Marrill would notice Misty was sad a couple times, snuggle her, and go back to eating. Misty sat there, not knowing what to do. Other times were easier, such as the time she had to leave Ash and Brock. The battle practically leaped at her. But with Ash probably knowing what happened, it wouldn't work out so well. After lunch, she decided to call her sisters.

"Like, hey Misty, how's it going?" Daisy asked happily. Her two sisters barged into the screen, with hair curlers and face masks.

"Yeah with your one true love?" Lily asked with a wink.

"Not so great if you ask me. And he's not my one true love!" Misty cried before telling them the whole story.

"Wow, I didn't think that was possible from Ash, but- You're telling me you're going to come back?" Daisy exclaimed.

"With no money for our shoes?" Violet gawked.

"W-well, I didn't think it mattered and that you haven't been there so long-" Misty said shocked.

"LIKE, WHAT!?" All three of her sisters yelled.

"Get back in there right now and give Ash a piece of your mind!" Lily said.

"Burn it off with a battle and get our money! Er, like your money little sis…." Violet said with a faux extra large smile.

"How about you go back and talk it over? Then give Ash a piece of your mind if you still feel like it and then maybe if you're still down, a battle. Or like, vice versa." Daisy said reassuringly.

"We love you Misty, but you like, can't always come to us for your problems." Violet said with a real honest smile.

A timer went off on the girls side of the phone.  
"Whoops, like, sorry, time to take off the mud masks!"

"Be good little sis!" Lily waved.

"If it happens again, just give Ash a piece of your mind and like, um- nothing else!" Violet waved.

"Bye!" Daisy laughed.

Misty watched the screen shut off. A faint smile appeared on her face. Her sisters could really lighten up the mood. She stood up, called back Marrill and began the walk back to where it started. The campsite.

* * *

**Wow. I didn't think i could pour so much emotion into one chapter. Well, anyways, sorry for the long no-updates! I promise I'll post chapters quickly during the summer! Sorry if i was out of character this chapter, I was experimenting. I hope you liked it! I'll be up-to-date soon with a brand new chapter, so stay tuned! Be sure to tell me what you think right behind that awesome review button that will give you eternal pride for reviewing! Thanks and Unicess is calling off!**


	8. Head-to-Head, Heart-to-Heart

**Hey everyone! I know you probably hate me for not updating in so long, but that's about to change! I've challenged myself to finish this fanfic this summer, according to my profile page. I'm so sorry about the last chapter too! Don't worry, just give Misty another chapter, and she'll be normal again! So stop listening to my blabbering and read on!**

* * *

Ash looked down at the ground while kicking rocks.

"Pikachu chu pi Pikapi?" Pikachu asked Ash.

"I don't know Pikachu. I don't know where she is. And it's all my fault." Ash said stubbornly and sat down on the curb.

Brock sat down next to him after he gave Jade some money and sent her off.  
"You know Ash; it wasn't all your fault. Sure you could have been more considerate of a friend, but it wasn't completely your fault. Misty herself could have been more in control of herself. Something's up with her and we should have noticed earlier." Brock said reassuringly.

"Please Brock, don't sugar-coat it. We both know I took advantage of her feelings and pushed her around. What kind of friend am I?" Ash said miserably.

"The kind of friend that makes a girl so angry she spilled hot coffee over herself?" Brock asked amused.

"Shut-up Brock. Wait, that's right! She must be back at the campsite! She'd have to change after getting hot coffee over herself!" He piped up.

"Sure thing Sherlock." Brock said with a roll of his eyes.

Following at Ash's heels, Brock arrived at the campsite. Marill hopped over quickly before squirting water into Ash's face.  
"Mar-ill!" It called before sticking out a tongue

Ash wiped his face dry.

"Okay, maybe you deserved that but-"Brock laughed as Marill Double-Slapped Ash in the face.

"But you didn't deserve that." Brock said as Marill walked off with its nose in the air.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure I deserved it all." Ash said as he rubbed his face.

Brock and Ash walked up about two feet behind the picnic table to see Misty rolling up her sleeping bag. She had changed back into jean shorts and her green top.

"Misty, what are you doing?" Ash asked slowly.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Misty retorted, not turning around to face him.

"You're not leaving are you?" Ash asked with his eyes wide.

"Oh Ash Ketchum, that is _exactly_ what I am doing." She replied, stuffing her sleeping bag into her backpack.

"What? But I'm sorry!" Ash said, struggling to stay talking with her.

"Oh, I know that." Misty said, obviously not wanting to talk.

"Then stay! I'm sorry but do you know what I went through? It's so-"

"You? What did _you_ go through? You have _got_ be kidding me!" She exclaimed, finally spinning around to face him.

"Yeah, is it impossible that something's happened to me too?"

Misty stared at him, her frown deepening.  
"Are you kidding me? That's your excuse? _I went through something too_- well believe me buddy, that not getting you anywhere!"

"And why is that?"

"Because it's not about that! It doesn't matter what you've been through, you just get over it, and try to wear it off! You don't hunt for someone who is already hurt and manipulate their state of mind! Let alone your own friends!" Misty said, now standing up.

"Well, I'm sorry, if you had told me earlier how you were feeling I could have-"

"No, that's your fault!_ You_ should have been able to tell I was upset! You're my friend! I'm not even sure of that anymore…" She said shaking her head, at the point of tears.

"Then can you tell me now?" Ash asked gently.

Misty turned around again to face him, now only inches away from his face.  
"No! I can't! You just want to know what's up! And if you were smarter you could have been able to- to- to…." Angry tears were spilling down her cheeks and she struggled to wipe them away. Marrill nuzzled her leg and stared up at her.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked, before jumping onto Misty's shoulder. He licked her cheek as she sobbed endlessly. Ash grabbed both of her shoulders and sat her down on the picnic bench. Jade had arrived minutes before and sat next to Misty.

"Oh, you just need a hug!" Jade said, before giving Misty a tight hug.

Misty wiped up her face and took a deep breath.  
"Okay. I want to tell you what happened but it's….complicated."

"How complicated?" Brock asked.

"Very complicated. As in, I-would-be-dead complicated." Misty replied with a serious tone.

"Ooooh." Everyone but Misty said.

"You know what I mean right?" She asked.

"No." Ash replied blankly. Everyone stared at him.

"What?" He said, glancing around cluelessly.

"I mean death-threat complicated." Misty said, her voice cracking.

"Oh, I get it." Ash said, like he had accomplished something very important. More stares.  
"Oh, sorry."

"I don't want to tell you." She said quietly.

"Aw Mist, it's okay, you can tell us. No ones going to hurt you." Ash said matter-of-factly.

Misty bit her lip and looked down.  
"I know, it's just… Give me some time to think."

Everyone exchanged looks.  
"How about we take this to the Pokémon center? I heard it was supposed to rain, and the Pokémon center has an all-you-can-eat buffet!" Brock exclaimed.  
Everyone cheered. Even Misty cracked a smile.

It had begun to rain even before they'd arrived at the center. It was pretty crowded, but the large center served its size. They had picked a roomier spot to sleep, so they weren't smashed shoulder to shoulder with anyone. Ash had gobbled up quarter of the Pokémon centers food, much to Nurse Joy's distress.

"Ah Nurse Joy, don't mind him, I can replace the food on a date…" Brock said dreamily, clasping the surprised nurse's hands.

Misty raised an eyebrow at him. She went to get a coffee, but was interrupted by Ash.

"Misty? Not another coffee, you've had plenty of those… Here's some hot chocolate!"

He said with a beam on his face. Misty stared at him but took the hot chocolate anyways. Marill cuddled up in Misty's lap as she wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. After two or three hours, everyone in the center was getting ready for bed. Misty was still awake, cradling a sleeping Marill. Ash came over and sat next to her.

"So- ready to talk?" Ash asked eagerly.

Misty made a tight smile and nodded. Brock gathered around too.  
"Where's Jade?" Misty asked confused.

"She's sleeping. Plus it wouldn't be so good for her to her this anyways." Brock said quietly, gesturing to a mass of green and black hair. Ash and Misty nodded.

"So, spill!" Brock said, lightening up the mood a little.

"Well, you see, last night when Kelsie and Cameron shared our campsite, I -"

Ash and Brock's jaws dropped.  
"Misty? H-How could that possibly happen? You're so young!"

"Oh my Mew! Can't I tell my story in peace? I haven't even started! Well, back to what I was saying- last night, I couldn't sleep, so I went to check up on Kelsie, cause she was still waiting for Cameron. I wanted to see if he was okay or not."

"Why do you care for him so much? We just met him!" Ash said obviously disgusted.

Misty face-palmed.  
"Can I not worry for people? Anyways, back to the subject- Well, I left the circle and hid behind the picnic bench- believe me, I felt like a spy or something, it was really fun!"

"_Misty!"_

"Okay, okay- Kelsie was talking to her Kyucha- you know, the gray Furret looking-thing with black spots under it's eyes? Just then, Cameron got there- T-They started talking."

"About what?" Brock and Ash asked in sync, eyes wide if they were exchanging gossip.

"About something like, like- Oh mew, I'm so sorry I can't say it."

"Misty!"

"Okay, I'm sorry- well back to the story- they started talking about," She gulped. "Some secret mission they were going on. They said that their next stop was somewhere besides Bronze City, and Cameron was all "_Hey babe, you don't deserve this, your record is clean I don't want you to ruin it." _Misty explained, using a horrible example of Cameron's voice.

"Please Misty; Cameron does not sound like that!" Ash protested.

"Whatever, anyways, they started all lovey-dovey and about how much they cared about each other," Misty gazed out wistfully.

Ash pretended to gag and barf.

"Cool it Ketchum, you don't know a thing about love." Misty said with a scowl.

"Like I'd want to anyway- okay I'm sorry, go on…"

"Well, it was okay at first, but then they started talking about some secret thing they had to deliver. They also said it was dangerous." Misty said her voice low.

"Also, they started talking about… eliminating. Kelsie said that she had some vital information and that some people wanted to take Cameron, and that they had to eliminate somebody too and- oh Ho-oh, it was terrible! And they were talking like they really wanted to kill, and that it was perfect!" Misty added her eyes wide and frightful.

Ash sat there blinking at her.

"That's… insane. Are you sure you weren't hyperventilating or something?" Brock asked.

"No! It was too real! Besides, only Ash does that."

"Hey!"

Misty shook her head.  
"They also... found me. They acted like they were the ones that were in trouble and scared and begged me not to tell anyone. They said I could get in the way or drag you guys into some dangerous stuff... A-And, I couldn't do that to you guys, I would never want you to get hurt..." Misty hung her head.

"Misty..." Ash began.

"You know what; it's been a long day, so I'm going to bed." Misty said, wiping her face and settling down next to Marill.

"No, Misty!" Brock and Ash cried.

"Too bad. G'night."

Misty crawled into her sleeping bag and was fast asleep in less than two minutes, her mass of red hair facing Ash. Her side rose and fell, in a truly peaceful undisturbed way. After thinking about it, Misty's hair was way longer than had been the last time he saw her. It was now falling a bit lower than her shoulder blades. Why hadn't he noticed this before? He shrugged to himself. Ash's eyes widened as Pikachu snuggled up against Misty.

"Hey Pikachu- uh never mind." He said to himself.

Misty was sound asleep, and Pikachu wanted to sleep next to Misty, so he gave up. Ash was a little hurt, but it happened often. Why did he always like Misty better than me? He thought to himself.

His childish thoughts morphed into something more adult like and serious. Ash cast a worried glance over to a peaceful looking Misty. He bit his lip and settled to go to bed, just as he was going to sleep, his eyes flew open at the sound of muffled sobbing.

"Misty? Misty are you alright?" Ash asked, switching his attention to Misty. His friend sat up and wiped her face, peering at him.

"Yeah. I-I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Misty replied, pretending as if nothing had happened.

Ash sighed.  
"Well, I know you're upset. And scared." Misty scowled at him through the darkness.

"But before you say anything, I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to be scared. Nothing's going to happen."

"Y-You think so?" Misty replied softly her voice wavering.

"Yeah. I do. And after today, I'm really sorry. For everything. I'm sorry you're upset and I'm sorry… That I hurt you."

Misty stared in silence.

"But I just want to say that as long as we're together, as long as we stick together, you'll be fine. I mean, we've done it before, and we can do it again. Me… Everyone… We'd never let anyone hurt you."

Misty stared longingly at him, wanting to say something, not wanting to say something.

"Okay, I just wanted to say that. I didn't mean it in an insulting way." Ash grumbled before wrapping his sleeping bag around him gruffly. What had he expected from Misty? A heart to heart? A smile, a reassurance, a -

"Thank you."

Ash lay there stunned.

"_Thank you_ Ash. I needed that."

A few seconds of silence passed before Misty's yawn interrupted the quiet, noiseless silence.

"Well, it's getting late. Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Misty."

And for once, the two slept quietly, understanding each other, knowing that they were truthful and unconquerable. That they could make their way through anything.

**Together.**

* * *

**Sorry! Emotional overload! I know you guys could see how many times I tried to lighten the mood, so...yeah. I hope you liked it, and I will be adding the links to Lumere's pokemon soon! Until, then review and read on to help me with my writing challenge! See you very, very soon!  
~Uni**


	9. Shock of the Century!

**Hey there! Just to give a heads up, this is kind of short, and my first try at a battling chapter, but I'd like to give my regards to my younger sister, who really did most of this chapter with me. Okay, now read, people, read!**

* * *

Ash and co. now make their way towards the gym, where Ash has high hopes about winning his very first gym badge.

**"**Alriiiight Pikachu! Ready to win our badge?" Ash said excitedly.

"Pikaaaaa!" His yellow companion squeaked in agreement.

Everyone smiled at them as they made their way through the front door of the gym. Ash sprinted towards the arena, which lay in the center of the gym.

"I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'm here to challenge the OpalCity gym leader!" Ash yelled loudly as he did when he was a ten year old.

"Ahem. That would be me." said a voice.

Everyone spun around to see a tall man with long, shoulder length blond hair. He had sunglasses and slight smile on his face. He uncrossed his arms to lift up his shades.

**(Just think of Billy Ray Cyrus. That's how I imagine this guy)**

"My name is Earl. So you want to challenge the gym leader, eh?"

"That's right! Me and my Pikachu here!" Ash retorted bravely.

Evan looked down at the Pikachu.

"Well, aren't you a cute one. You might have charm, but do you really think you have what it takes to beat me?"

Ash became red with anger. **((ha-ha, slight pun))**

"Yes! I _do _have what it takes! Me and my pokemon only battle to _win_!"

The man raised a brow.

"Well, bold aren't we? Ok, let's get this battle started." He opened a metal lid on the wall and pulled down a hidden lever. Suddenly, the whole gym lit up in yellow, electric blue, green, even purple, revealing hidden wires and lights all around what seemed a boring wooden gym.

Earl the arena lit up, the lines on the battlefield more glowing and visible. Everyone looked around in amazement.

"Yeah, I've been working on it for a while. Why don't you folks just sit in our bleachers over here?" He gestured to light up bleachers, every step a different neon color.

Ash turned to his friends.

"Good luck Ash! We'll be rooting for you!" Brock said. Jade nodded exuberantly.

Misty smiled at him.

"I just know you'll do great Ash. You always do."

"Thanks so much guys."

They all beamed and made their way to the bleachers as Ash went to the battlefield to face Earl.

"This is a one-on-one. Is that alright?" Earl asked.

"That's fine."

"Ok, go Luneko!" Earl said, throwing a poke ball into the air. A light yellow cat-like creature with blue and purple glowing stripes popped out of its poke ball. It winked at Pikachu and twitched its purple and blue neon tipped ears and blindingly yellow tail.

Ash stared in deep interest.

"Huh? What's that?"

He pulled out his pokedex.

_"Luneko, the Neon-Flash pokemon. This brightly colored cat pokemon uses its bright coloring and flash ability as its favored use of intimidation."_ Ash's dex said.

"Well, in that case… Let's give Larvicot a shot! Go Larvicot!" Ash said, tossing the poke ball out onto the arena. He crouched down beside a disappointed Pikachu.

"Don't worry Pikapal; I'll give you a shot some other time. Larvicot just needs to get a gym battle taste okay?"

Pikachu nodded more hopefully and gave Ash a thumbs up. Ash beamed and turned to Quilim.

"Alright, lets start this battle off with a Charge," Earl said and Luneko started to glow storing up electricity.

"Larvicot, use a Tackle!" Ash said and Larvicot started to charge at Luneko.

Luneko and Earl smirked, "Luneko, use a Thunderbolt on Larvicot from close range!" and Luneko released a Thunderbolt towards Larvicot who was almost at Luneko's paws.

"Larvicot, quick! Use String Shot on the ceiling to get away!" Larvicot shot a thread of silk and he was shot upwards avoiding harms way.

"Now use Poison Sting on Luneko," Ash said and Larvicot shot several toxic needles towards Luneko.

"Use Iron Tail to bat them away!" Luneko's tail turned silver and it easily destroyed Larvicot's attack.

"Use Thunderbolt to destroy Larvicot's silk!" Earl ordered before Luneko shot out its Thunderbolt and shredded the string.

Larvicot fell towards the ground.

"No! Larvicot!" Ash cried but then he got an idea in his head and he grinned.

"Larvicot! Curl up into a ball to soften the fall!" and Larvicot curled up and hit the ground.

Larvicot was still injured, but he wasn't as hurt as he would've been.

"Luneko use Iron Tail!" Earl said and Luneko hit Larvicot dead-on.

Larvicot went flying in the air.

"Use Poison Sting!" Larvicot shot his Poison Sting once again at Luneko.

It actually hit its mark; one after the other, each needle hit Luneko.

"Alright! Now use String Shot!" Ash said.

"Dig under ground Luneko!" And Luneko dove in the dirt like it was water.

"Oh no!" Ash knew that dig could turn up anywhere.

"Luneko! Use Dig on Larvicot!" Luneko jumped up from underneath Larvicot and threw him to the ground.

"Go under again!" And Luneko went underground again making another hole.

Luneko hit Larvicot several times, always jumping down another hole again.

"Ash! Larvicot doesn't look like it can take many more attacks! You have to be predict what hole Luneko going to use next!" Jade called from the bleachers.

"Okay Luneko, use Dig one more time!" And Luneko went underground again.

Ash frowned, in deep brain-storming mode.

"Larvicot! Use String Shot on the closest hole to you!" And Larvicot covered the hole with sticky silk.

Earl wondered what they were doing, but when he saw Luneko jump up from the hole that Larvicot covered he saw he fell into the trap.

Since Luneko was underground, it couldn't hear very well, and Ash saw that Luneko was reusing holes because digging a new one would take to long. So Luneko was using which ever hole was closest to Larvicot. And when Luneko jumped up from the hole that Larvicot covered it got trapped in the silk.

Luneko couldn't use Iron Tail, couldn't bite down on the thread because its mouth would get stuck on it, couldn't use Thunderbolt because it aims its attacks from its tail which is completely covered in silk, so Luneko was immobilized.

"This is your chance Larvicot! Use Tackle!" And now it was Larvicot's turn to repeatedly hit it with attacks while it couldn't do anything.

"Alright Luneko, time to finish this off," Earl said, he never had a bug Pokemon cause him this much trouble in all of his gym battles, Ash must of trained it well, but that was going to end all here.

"Larvicot, get ready, they must be planning something!" Ash said and Larvicot nodded, getting into position.

"Luneko! Use Flash Cannon!" Earl cried causing Brock, Jade, Misty, and Ash to gasp in shock.

Luneko powered up a sphere of silver and yellow energy in front of its mouth (Luneko didn't bite down on the thread so it can use this attack) and fired it at Larvicot.

"Larvicot!" Flash Cannon is impossible to dodge so all Ash could do was to watch in horror.

The attack hit Larvicot causing dust to fly everywhere making everyone cough and no one could see.

But Larvicot was still up! He also was a silvery color and curled up in a ball, and the Flash Cannon barely did a thing!

"That's Iron Defense!" Brock said in awe.

The Iron Defense faded away and Larvicot stayed curled in a ball for some reason.

Larvicot started rolling towards Luneko at a high speed and he hit Luneko directly, but it got Luneko free of the silk due to the impact of the attack.

"Wow that was a Rollout! Man, Larvicot is learning new moves so fast!" Jade exclaimed.

Larvicot turned around (still using Rollout) and hit Luneko again, this time with more force.

"Luneko! Use Thunderbolt!" Earl said quickly, Luneko fired a Thunderbolt at Larvicot, but it did nothing due to Larvicot rolling to fast **((Remind you of when Ash was battling Whitney in the Johto Region?)).**

Larvicot hit Luneko over and over, each time he hit it was in more force, finally at the last strike he hit Luneko so hard that it went flying towards the wall and it was finally knocked unconscious.

"Luneko is unable to battle! Larvicot wins!" The referee yelled, blowing his whistle.

Larvicot skidded to a stop in font of Ash before jumping out of its rollout attack. Ash caught the pokemon in his arms, beaming down at him.

"Lar Lar!" Larvicot said excitedly.

"Thanks so much Larvicot! We won! I'm so proud of you!" Ash told the faithful pokemon in his arms.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu cried happily congratulating his new teammate.

Larvicot looked about ready to cry when Brock, Misty, and Jade rushed over.

"Wow Ash, what a match!" Jade said.

"You must have trained Larvicot really well! Well done Ash!" Brock approvingly nodded.

Misty stared with a smirk and one eyebrow raised. She folded her arms, her smirk deepening.

"Well, Misty what did you think about Ash's match?" Brock asked the red-head slowly.

Misty took a deep breath.

"That was pretty good for a bug pokemon." She confessed.

Ash grinned.

"So Misty," Ash said matter-of-factly, "Are you meaning to say that you are _complimenting _Larvicot?"

Misty rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yeah I guess that's what I mean."

Ash grinned at Misty. She grinned back.

Earl walked over, scratching his head in a slightly awkward dimension.

"Well, I'm impressed. You are a great pokemon trainer. That was an amazing match." Earl complimented. "And I'd also like to apologize for underestimating you. I was very wrong."

"That's okay." Ash shrugged.

Earl smiled at him.

"And I'd like to award you the gym badge you earned. I award you with the Neo Badge." He said, holding it out to Ash.

Ash accepted the badge and peered closely at it. It was a diamond shaped yellow stone with a wooden circle in the center.

"Alright! I earned the- Neo Badge!" Ash cried, Pikachu jumping into the air with Larvicot, holding a v for victory sign. They stayed in that pose for about four second until-

"Wow Ash, you're off to a great start! I hope your New Years Resolution was to, 'earn pokemon and badges out of hard work, not pity!" Misty teased.

Ash glared at Misty, his perfect victory pose disappearing. Pikachu and Larvicot cried out before falling to the ground.

"Well, Misty, I can see that your New Years Resolution was to 'stop hating bug pokemon'. Don't worry, I'll support you till the very end!" He said sarcastically.

Misty hit him on the side of the head.

"Ash Ketchum, don't make me take that back!"

"You would never take that back! I'm too awesome for that!"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah!"

"_Yeah?!" _

_"Yeah!"_

_"YEAH?!"_

_"YEAH!_

Brock and Jade sighed.

"You know, Brock, I was kind of looking forward to leaving early."

"Well, that tournament medal is going to have to wait."

"I can tell."

* * *

"Bye Earl!" Everyone called.

"Bye kids! Don't forget to never stop following your dream Ash!" Earl yelled, waving to the departing the group.

They all waved and turned to follow the trail into their next stop.

Earl smiled and took his hand down. He glanced down at his Luneko, who was currently grooming herself.

"Well, that kid sure is something." He said.

Luneko looked up at her master in interest.

"I think he really is meant to do something great. I haven't seen a pokemon battling technique like that in a_ long _time. And that bond he had with his pokemon. That was real genuine if you ask me."

Luneko beamed up her trainer, her tail glowing brightly.

"Yeah, it's time we probably headed back in the gym. C'mon girl." Earl said.

As Earl was about to shut his door, he glanced up at the layered sunset, painting the sky in orange, yellow, pink and magenta. Yup, that kid had a long way ahead of him. But one thing Earl knew was that this adventure would be one of the most amazing to come.

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Okay, I know I added a chapter just a couple days ago, but I finished this one fast and I wanted to get to the other, more important chapters quickly. This was mostly battling, so I want to apologize in advance if I got some moves or something wrong. But technically, this is my story and I can do whatever I pretty much want. So… yeah. I also want to say that this story is ON THE MOVE. It is no longer in hiding anymore. Which means…. OC'S! Feel free to send in your OC character when you like! Though I will be making a lot of OC's, I want you guys to have a place in my first story. I'd also like to thank everyone who took the time to read my fanfiction or favorite, or review. So thank you!**

**~Unicess**


	10. Psychic Crisis!

**Hey everyone! I know it's been a day since I last posted a chapter, but its good for you! Be sure to see ****berru's**** OC, Emily, cause this is my first reader OC chapter! I'm also going to update alot now, so keep your eyes open! And review! And favorite! And follow! and this might be my longest chapter, so it might be boring! :( I tried my best to make it interesting though! Ok, read on!**

* * *

After winning his very first gym badge, Ash continues to work hard and relentlessly to his goal of being a pokemon master!

"Can we rest? I'm soooo tired!"

Er, so to speak, he _usually_ works hard to his goal.

"Ash! If you really want to become a Pokemon master, why don't you grow up and keep walking!" Misty growled.

Jade stared up at Misty, confused. Why was Misty suddenly back to normal? It had been three days since the incident and Misty had sprung right up from where she had fallen, looking for a fight that had landed her down in the first place. Jade glanced down at Corocat, who shrugged at one another.

Brock, thankfully, was reading the map this time around.  
"So that means Lapis Town should be our next stop. And right after that is Lazuli Lake."

Misty gasped and clasped her hands together by her cheek, the background becoming bubbly and pink.

"A lake! That means water pokemon! All new pretty, cute and sweet ones! Just waiting for me!" Misty cried excited and wistful.

"I don't see why anything would want to wait for _you._" Ash retorted, starting to laugh, cutting into Misty's fantasy.

Misty pounded Ash on the head with her mallet.  
"Well, you'll be waiting for a good sense of humor for a _long_ time!" She snarled.

Suddenly a very pale pink catlike pokemon with shiny magenta markings and a circular magenta marking on its forehead appeared out of nowhere. It winked at them and hopped up into a tree.

"Noooo! Wait!" cried a voice. A young woman with long dark purple hair and dark green eyes ran out of the bushes, panting and looked up at the tree. An Alakazam followed as she groaned and collapsed to her knees.

"What was that?" Ash asked surprised.

The woman turned to them, still panting and gasped, slightly wide-eyed with surprise of seeing she wasn't alone.

"That…was a Felitty."

* * *

"A what?" Ash asked bewildered.

"A Felitty. It's a psychic pokemon. A very intelligent one to be exact." The young woman said. She stood up and dusted off her knees, glancing up at the group shyly. She smiled down at Alakazam, and then to the group.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, this is the closest I've ever been to one before. I'm Emily. I study and specialize in psychic pokemon. I've dedicated myself to all psychic pokemon." She explained.

Brock ran forward suddenly and took Emily's hand.

"I'm Brock, my dear Emily, maybe you can find it in your heart that not only do you dedicate yourself to psychic pokemon, but to me too- owowow!" Brock said, getting dragged away by the ear by Misty.

"Sorry Brock. I think the last thing she wants is dedicate herself to is _you._" Misty said, apologizing to Emily. "Oh, and I'm Misty."

"And I'm Jade!"

"And I'm Ash!"

Emily put on a smile.  
"It's nice to meet you all. And Brock, I'm flattered, but I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I need to get close to that Felitty again."

"But why are you trying so hard to get close to a Felitty here?" Ash questioned. Emily went pink and flustered a little.

"I've had Alakazam here since it was a baby Abra." Emily said sweetly, patting Alakazam on the shoulder, completely off subject. Ash opened his mouth to say something about the subject change but was cut off.

"Ala!" Alakazam replied affectionately.

"He's my closest and very first pokemon. We've been through so much together!" Emily said, smiling kindly at her partner.

Ash perked up.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course! We've been traveling through the Kanto and Johto regions, and this is our most recent stop. We've gathered much information about the connection between psychic pokemon and humans." Emily eagerly replied.

"How about you? Do you have any psychic ability?" Jade intervened excitedly.

Emily took a step back, shocked.

"I er, well… Maybe."

"Ooooh cool! Could you show us?" Jade asked quickly.

"Oh no, I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, me and my pokemon have to go and…. Find Felitty."

Emily replied a tint of pink across her cheeks.

"Goodbye now." Emily hastily replied. She walked off, Alakazam quickly at her heels.

Brock turned to Jade and shook her by the shoulders when Emily was out of earshot.

"What was that Jade? Who do you think you are asking about that perfectly beautiful girl's private information?!" Brock bellowed angrily.

"Aaaaaaooooaaah!" Jade exclaimed, being shaken out of her wits.

Brock stopped and held Jade still for a second.

"Then again, _I _want to know about her private information…" Brock thought aloud.

Misty went red and smacked Brock on the head before grabbing his ear.

"The only information you're getting is rejection!" She growled as Brock yowled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Rocket was still gloating over the new catch. Jessie grinned evilly as she spun a poke ball on her index finger.

"Oh I can't wait to check this baby out! We are going to beat these twerps once and for all!" Jessie said, shaking her fist at the sky.

"But Jessie! We don't have any other pokemon!" James replied.

"Use this stupid thing!" Jessie said, thrusting a poke ball out to James.

"Waaa-boffet!" The annoyingly blue pokemon cried.

"Aww…"

"And if you're still disappointed, use thing!" Jessie cried, grabbing Meowth's head and throwing him at James. Meowth landed on James with a crash, the two both starry eyed.

"Jes-"

"Shut-up you fools! It's the twerps!" All three dove into the bushes.

"Too bad Emily left. I wanted to have a battle with here." Ash said, slightly disappointed.

"You _always _want to have a battle Ash." Misty pointed out. "Besides, it wouldn't have been a very good idea anyways. What if your pokemon or her pokemon got hurt and needed a pokemon center right away? Well, in case you haven't noticed, we're over a day away from OpalCity, and LapisTown doesn't even have a pokemon center!"

"Yeah, I guess you're right Mist. We'll save the battles for later. But was that pokemon she was talking about? Oh yeah, Felitty!" Ash exclaimed as he pulled out his pokedex.

_"Felitty is a rare Pokemon that can have visions of the future; it can bring others into these visions by getting them to touch the gemstone on its forehead. It has a mysterious bond with the Pokemon __**Yttik**__."_

"I can understand why Emily wanted to see one; they're so cool!" Ash exclaimed in amazement.

"Too bad it got away. Those things are supposed to be rare." Misty said sadly.

"RARE!?" Team Rocket whispered loudly to each other.

"That's right." Brock said, sounding like he actually heard the team members.

"Wait! There's more!" Ash said.

"MORE!?" Team Rocket said again.

Ash flipped open the pokedex and pressed a button.

_"Felitty is also known to protect other pokemon. With its intelligence and super-psychic ability, it is able to find and protect these pokemon."_

"Wow!" Misty said in awe. "That's really sweet! They protect other psychic pokemon!"

"That pokemon must be extra powerful to sense pokemon!" Jade pointed out.

Brock held his chin between his thumb and index finger, thinking.

"I also wonder about that bond with Yttik. Yttik is supposed to be a dark type. It's amazing to think that opposite types would have a bond!"

The group shared one 'wow' before chattering away while walking to there destination. Little did they know that the Team they were pursed relentlessly by was planning. They argued and spoke and took notes and scribbles. They already had established an impressive blueprint. The team paused and thought before the woman with the extreme red hair-do pulled out a single pokemon that would get them food, promotion and victory. This single, future-holding, victory-gripping capsule contained a single pokemon.

Yttik.

* * *

Ash and his friends walked through the forest trail, discussing their next destination hopes and dreams. Ash wanted to get his next gym badge. Misty wanted to go to the lake. Brock wanted to go to the beach to see bikini-clad girls. Okay, fine, he wanted to get to the next breeder's salon. And Jade. Jade wanted to get her pokemon Olympic medal. She however, knew what she wanted, but her mind pondered elsewhere. She was thinking of the 19-year-old, violet haired psychic trainer.

Did she really have psychic powers? Why on earth did she want to see a Felitty so much?

Jade opened her mouth.

"Do you think Emily has psychic powers?"

The group stopped.

"Well, it is possible." Brock said.

"Yeah, like Sabrina!" Ash exclaimed.

"But Ash, her powers were very rare. Her and her father are the only people known to have any!" Misty retorted. She stood there for a moment.

"Hey Brock! Remember when she turned us into dolls?" Misty recalled.

Brock shuddered.

"That was scarring. It was disturbing! First of all, you could only move your upper body! Second of all, you could talk, but your mouths were closed! And third of all, I couldn't move my-"

"Brock! Not in front of the kids!" Misty called, gesturing and looking at Jade and Ash. **(And you!))**

"Oh right." Brock said.

"Yeah, and she said if I didn't win my match we would have to 'play' with her younger self! It was so creepy!"

Misty started to giggle.  
"And remember when her dad was testing you and made you dance! And made your… pants fall down!" She said, her cheeks tinting pink with laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, all very funny." Ash grumbled as everyone laughed.

"Wow, sounds like some pretty great times!" Jade said, in between laughing fits.

Everyone but Jade sighed.

"Yup." They said in sync.

They sat there thinking happily when suddenly-

A huge robot in the form of Yttik appeared, rumbling the ground with its mechanical feet stomping everywhere. Everyone gasped. At the control station on top of the head sat Jessie and James, working the controls. Meowth grinned evilly at them.

"Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double."

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To divide all people from under our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!

Surrender now, or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

"Arggh! What do you guys want this time?" Ash angrily yelled up to them.

"What do you think? We want an extra rare pokemon!" Jessie jeered down at them.

"Well, you're not getting Pikachu!" Ash called up to them.

"Pika Pikachu!" The mouse called up to them.

"Hate to hurt your feelings, but we're after Felitty!" Meowth said to them.

"Felitty?" The group called in disbelief.

"That's right! If we hurt pokemon in the area, Felitty'll be sure to come!" James said maliciously.

The group gasped.

"You can't do that!" Misty gasped.

"We sure can! We can also knock you annoying twerps out with our super-powered dark-rays, created by my very own Yttik!" Jessie bragged.

The group stood there speechless.

"Alright! Hit it Yttik!" Jessie said.

"Yttik!" The black and white pokemon nodded. It focused its dark pulse attack through a wide tube, which was quickly changed into rays, sent from the robot's eyes.

"NOOOO!" The group called helplessly.

The unseen waves were cold, and easily felt, which knocks out people quickly. The wave hit Pikachu and Corocat first, to their trainer's dismay. Pikachu cried out and fell into Ash's arms, his breathing fast. Ash looked on in horror.

Jade began to sob as Corocat's flame began to die out. Misty took Jade by the shoulder and gave her a squeeze. Jade's tears fell slowly, streaming down her face as she cradled her beloved first pokemon. As the first tear fell to the ground, someone less than half a mile away had heard the poor girl's silent plea for help.

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily and Alakazam were still tracking down Felitty.

"Alakazam can you believe that? They asked about my psychic powers! I hope I wasn't obvious about it, I mean, imagine the consequences!" Emily argued to herself.

Alakazam sighed and face palmed.

"You know Ala, I happen to be a very good secret keeper! I mean check out my poker face!" Emily said. She made her face blank, but a smile tugged at her lips before she burst into laughter.

Alakazam chuckled to himself. Suddenly, his and Emily's heads and senses perked up. They had heard something. They stealthily walked over to where they heard the rustling. Felitty leaped out of a bush, panicked and hurried. Emily gasped and reached one hand out towards Felitty, stepping softly and quietly.

"It's okay… I'm not going to hurt- yowww!" Emily cried as Felitty impatiently leaped forward, pressing its forehead jewel against the palm of her hand. Suddenly, the visions interrupted Emily's mind, placing a ghostly-version of herself to where Team Rocket was hurting the group with the dark rays! Pikachu and Corocat weren't doing to well and Jade looked about ready to pass out, struggling to keep her eyelids open.

Emily gasped, and looked down at Alakazam, who looked equally shocked.

When they were brought back to their present vision, Emily brought her hand back and stared at Felitty in shock.

"Alright then. It's settled. You think you can handle those dark rays, Ala?" Emily said with a determined streak.

"Alakazam!"

"Don't worry; I'll have your back." Emily said to her best friend and partner. She winked a stark green eye at him.

Alakazam returned the comment with a small nod. Felitty stepped forward eagerly.

"Felitty lit!" It cried.

"No Felitty! You can't come. I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get snatched. Plus, they probably won't stop with you." Emily said.

Felitty opened its mouth to argue, but shut it in defeat. Emily was right.

"Okay then. Alakazam, use Teleport to where they were in the vision!" Emily spoke bravely.

Alakazam nodded and a blue light flashed, transporting the two to the frantic scene.

* * *

"Pi…ka…" Pikachu mumbled, barely hanging on.

"Buddy, please… You can do it… I know you can." Ash pleaded to his very first pokemon.

Jade's head was on Misty's lap, clinging to her Corocat. Misty placed a hand on Jade's forehead, which was surprisingly cold. Jade's skin was also paling by the minute. Misty panicked and called to Ash, who along with everyone else was blue in the face.

"Ash! Jade's already out!" Misty cried, her voice strained.

Ash felt a wave of guilt pass over him as he looked at the young girl, who almost looked asleep while hugging her pokemon in her arms. Why couldn't he have been quicker to get his young cousin out of harms way? Why couldn't he have been quicker to get _everyone_ out of harm's way?

A sudden burst of light blinded the group temporarily. After the light cleared, a determined Emily stood there. She and her Alakazam raced in front of the group.

"STOP!" Emily yelled.

Team Rocket laughed.

"Do you really think a puny little girl like you is going to stop us?" To prove their point, they raised the ray level to the red zone, which made the waves more painful and powerful.

Emily looked to her left, already seeing her Alakazam slumped over in pain. She glared back up at Team Rocket, her teeth gritting. She spread her arms out to either side of her, in a protective notion over the group.

"I_ refuse _to let you hurt any people or pokemon any longer!" She bellowed. Emily then closed her eyes, in deep concentration. When she opened her eyes, they glowed an even brighter shade of green. She focused her eyes onto the Yttik-bot, picking it up off the ground. She narrowed her eyes, putting pressure onto it. Under all the pressure, the robot exploded, sending Team Rocket off into the horizon.

"Looks like we messed with the wrong gal…" Jessie said.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!"

They twinkled into the distance, and Emily helped Alakazam off the ground. Ash blinked, the figures getting more and more blurry by the second. And all he remembered was the purple-haired girl placing a hand gently onto his shoulder, saying unheard words.

* * *

"Emily, these kids are takin' forever to wake up. Should I use my special wake up call on em'?"

"No! I think its best if we're gentle."

"Whatever you say sugar. But Mama Jubilee ain't gonna be gentle if she's kept waitin'!"

Ash woke up to the sound of their voices.

"Oh goodie! Mew heard my holy prayers!"

"Jubilee, I thought you didn't pray to Mew? I thought you prayed to Ho-oh?"

"Well, I can transition can't I? There's ain't no rule that says otherwise."

"Oh dear…"

Ash blinked as his vision wavered and became still. He began to take in his surroundings. On a small stool sat Emily, and in a huge, broken rocking chair sat a plump, African-American lady with a gray afro. **((You don't know how long I've wanted to do this character!))**

"Hello sonny! Didya enjoy your nap?" The woman asked loudly.

Ash cocked his head to the side.

"I guess so…"

"Good. Cause there won't be no more nappin' in this treehouse." The lady barked.

Ash looked out the window. Indeed. He was in a treehouse. He glanced around, taking in the house. It had wood floor that looked like a bunch of logs cramped together as flooring. There were bottles and cans and jugs as wind chimes, and the branches they hung off of looked like they belonged to a willow tree. There were colorful jugs and bottles full of ingredients he did not know of, and pots with strange plants, berries and flowers in them, messily put around the treehouse. Scarves and colorful fabric were strung across the ceiling, well, what was supposed to be a ceiling. The fabric looked kind of like the ceiling. Plates, bowls, pots, pans, dishes and several cutleries were on a wooden, chipped table or hung on string by the ceiling/fabric. And an Ekans lay sleeping in a pile near the rocking chair.

"I see you eyein my place. I just remodeled it!" The old woman said excitedly.

Emily face-palmed.

"Ash, this is Mama Jubilee, Jubilee this is Ash."

"Nice to meet you." Ash said.

"Nice to meet you too! Oh excuse me honey, I should wake up your friends." Jubilee said, getting up and grabbing a pot and wooden spoon. She pounded the spoon onto the pot.

"Wake up! Rise and shine, sleepin' beauties!" Jubilee yelled. Brock and Misty woke up first. Misty yawned. Jade woke up last, blinking away.

"What happened to- aaaaah!"

"It's okay guys. You're safe now. I brought you here a couple hours ago." Emily said quickly.

The group instantly calmed down. Jubilee settled back into her rocking chair.

Ash sat and thought for a moment.

"Emily. I saw you. Y-you moved Team Rocket's robot and blasted them off and then…"

Emily sighed.

"I'm sorry I wasn't entirely honest about everything."

Jade looked very confused.

"What? So you _do _have psychic ability!"

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't tell you everything."

"Okay, then I have a real question. Why did you want to find Felitty and psychic types so much? Why did you leave so quickly?" Jade asked.

Emily sighed.

"Well you see I research psychic pokemon for two reasons. One, because I want to help pokemon society. And two, for my own intent. Ever since I was little, I wanted to find out how my ability and others came to be. I wanted to belong to something, figure out my past. No one else in my family had the abilities like I do, so I always wondered why. As a little girl, I lived in a strict city. The most unimaginable, square, in-line city I've ever been to. Many people didn't like the idea of my powers, so I couldn't go to school. I was home-schooled. Being ostracized wasn't so bad; I actually liked the idea of differentiating myself from the boring, gray town I was brought up in. My parents were kind. They gave me an Abra for a 5-year-old birthday gift. At the age of 14, I came here; to Mama Jubilee's home. She was an old friend of my mother, so I stayed here, learning the culture and ways of Jubilee. When I was sent away to start my journey throughout this region, Jubilee told me I should find a Felitty first." She explained.

Everyone listened in interest. Even Jubilee listened in excitement.

"And that led up to now." Emily concluded. "I'm still very sorry that I didn't talk to you guys before. I guess I was scared of what you would think of me."

"I think you're really cool!" Jade piped up.

Emily smiled at her.

Ash looked to Jubilee.

"Why a Felitty?"

Jubilee shrugged.

"Cause those pokemon would lead her even closer to her goal. They are extremely intelligent, and the one that alerted her about you guys would be exceptional." She looked to Emily. "Did you happen to catch one honey?"

Emily's shoulders slumped a little.

"No. I was really close though."

"Too bad. That would have really helped you." Jubilee said.

"But I did happen to touch the jewel on its forehead. I think if Alakazam and I try really hard, we might be able look back into its thoughts and track it!" Emily exclaimed.

"Well, you should all get going then! I don't want my house to fall through with so many people!" Jubilee said.

* * *

After being ushered and departed from the treehouse, everyone landed at a fork in the road. Emily looked at the direction she had to go to. The group looked at the direction they needed to go. Emily turned to the group.

"Well, I'm glad I met you all." Emily said heartily.

"Yeah, we are too." Ash said.

"Maybe I'll see you guys around?" Emily said.

"Maybe. Maybe then we'll get to battle!" Ash replied.

Emily laughed.

"Maybe, Ash. Maybe."

Everyone waved goodbye as they set off on their own paths. Then, maybe later as they achieved their dreams and adventures, they would meet again. Some day.

* * *

**Well, that took forever! I'm glad I finished that after pouring my brain cells, sweat, tears, and stress into writing this chapter. But I can't say that I didn't have fun! This was a very fun and interesting chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it! I'm sorry about any typo's, as this is a large chapter, therefore very hard to keep track of. Also, I tried really hard to shape the character of Emily, and I hope you liked her, berru! I honestly really tried to make her stay in character. Again, I urge you all to MAKE OC's! This is my first chapter in which I shaped one made by a reader, so please, don't forget to review and give an OC! This is Uni, callin off! ;)**


	11. A Painful Past

**Well, I just want to say that this is my other take on something emotional and personal within our protagonists. You know about our main three, but what of the newer addition? Jade? I have just noticed that we all know so little about the ten-year-old girl! So be prepared for a back-story! Also, this chapter is not nearly as long as my almost 4,000 mark last chapter. I wanted to kind of calm the action down a bit and focus on sentimental things. I know, I know, not as exciting as last chapter, but bear with me! **

**Oh and my very late disclaimer!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. All your dreams and wishes would come true if I did though… I only own the plot, region, co-own the pokemon and several OC's of mine though….**

** Oh, yeah, happy belated 4th of July all American's!**

* * *

Now, our heroes make their way to Lapis Town, full of the uncertainty they've been waiting for!

Brock looked at the map.

"Well, guys, I think we should be at Lapis Town, right about…. Now."

Everyone stopped and stared at the cliff view.

"Brock, I don't see anything." Jade said.

Brock laughed.

"That's because you're looking the wrong way." He grabbed Jade's head and spun her around, revealing a slightly steep path in between tall hedges where a few houses could be seen.

* * *

As the group walked through the unfamiliar town, many peculiar things could be seen. To start with, no one was walking around the town. It was a ghost town. Also, all the houses were painted white and one-storied with except a single different blue marking just above the door. Each blue marking was different, like for example, one marking was a star, a stripe, a circle, a rectangle, etc.

Until all of them reached the back of the town. At the far back, there was a large blue chapel with a golden bell. Instead of a blue marking, the chapel carried a huge white painting of a large pokemon- oh wait, two, just above the front chapel doors. Suddenly, the majestic doors to the oddly blue chapel swung open, revealing many people walking quietly and happily out of the blue chapel's doors. They walked past the group as if oblivious to them and throughout their town and homes. They stood and stared in silence until a cheerful middle-aged man walked over to them.

"Hello there! You must all be travelers!" He greeted them heartily.  
"And who may you be?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Ash. This is Brock, Jade," They both waved. "And Misty." She smiled at him.

"Pleased to meet you all. My name is George. Are you stopping in Lapis Town?" George asked kindly.

"Uh, no. We're just passing through." Ash replied dully.

"But you must stay for lunch!" George cried. "And tea too!"

Ash opened his mouth to protest otherwise, but had his foot stepped on by Misty's. He let out a yelp that was quickly covered by Misty, who smiled in an almost kind way.

"Oh George, that's really sweet of you! We'd love to have lunch and tea with you!" She said cheerfully, as Ash glowered and let out a growl at her.

Misty ignored this and turned to Brock and Jade.

"Right guys?"

Brock nodded and Jade beamed in approval.

"I've never had a tea party before!" Jade cried happily. Brock sighed and sweat-dropped.

Misty turned to beam at an unfaltering Ash, who still looked as if he wanted to strangle her.

"Right Ash?" Misty said slowly and happily.

Ash grit his teeth and replied.

"Sure thing Misty."

The group was led through a few dozen houses on another white-blue block. George stopped at another, small one-story white house with a half-circle above the door.

"So George, all of these houses have a marking above the door. Why is that?" Brock questioned.

"We all have the same houses; all of them are _exactly _the same. To tell them apart, we have a family crest on our home. This house has been lived in for generations by my family." George explained. He walked over to his house and pushed the door open.

"Gilda! I'm home!" George called, taking his jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack. Suddenly, a kind-faced old-woman with shoulder-length gray hair walked over.

"Hello there! Welcome to LapisTown! Please, sit down!" Gilda said eagerly, pulling chairs from the table.

When everyone was seated, Gilda went back to the stove where a tea kettle and bowl sat boiling.

"So, traveling through Lumere, eh?"

"Yes ma'am!" Jade piped up earnestly.

"And what might you be traveling for?" Gilda asked.

"I'm going to be the best Tournament trainer there is!" Jade replied.

"Good goal. You know, my children went of to follow their dreams too. I haven't seen them in about a year." Gilda said breezily, almost as if she was used to saying it.

"That's a long time." Brock pointed out.

"It sure is. I was upset about it at first, but I can't be selfish and hold them back. I have to give them my blessing and send them off." Gilda replied, stirring the biggest pot slowly.

"My mom did that for me." Ash murmured to himself quietly.

Gilda turned around to face the group. She stared at Jade and cocked her head to the side like a puzzled Growlithe.

"You're Candice's girl aren't you?" Gilda said with pronounced realization.

Jade instantly froze and stiffened.

"I am." She replied, in a cold and quiet tone.

"Oh, yes, Candice was a wild girl. She passed through here several times." Gilda said cheerfully.

Jade looked away and said nothing.

"She was a great trainer too! A little on the wild side, she was a little out of control. I was a little worried when she was pregnant with you, I mean, I couldn't imagine her taking care of you!" Gilda said.

"You look a lot like her too. She was such a pretty girl. Candice had a lot of potential. She took it too! I'd bet she's a great trainer by now!" Gilda continued.

"Her battling technique with pokemon was exquisite, and she could communicate and bond with pokemon like it was the easiest thing! I wonder if you have that gift…"

"Stop."

Gilda frowned and stared.

"I'm sorry?"

"Stop. Just _stop._" Jade said bluntly before turning her body in a different direction.

Ash, Misty and Brock only stared and gawked at their younger companion's behavior. Before Jade could do anything ruder, they stood up.

"Thank you for everything, but we should get going-"

"So sorry about that-"

"Thanks for showing us around-"

"So we're just gonna-"

All three of them zoomed off, dragging Jade with them. Left in the dust was a very confused Gilda.

"What just happened? George, did you see what happened?" She questioned.

"Eh?" George asked, looking up from the newspaper he had been reading the whole time.

* * *

"Now that we're out of earshot, sit."

Jade instantly sat on huge rock.

"Tell us what's wrong. What happened back there?" Brock pushed relentlessly.

"Nothing important." Jade replied stubbornly.

"Not important? We just missed free lunch and tea! It better be pretty dang important!" Brock retorted.

Jade fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Jade its okay you know. You can tell us." Misty said gently.

Ash just stood there awkwardly as usual. He didn't think he was that great at coping with friend's emotions, so he thought the best method was to keep his mouth shut

"If you don't tell us, you'll never let it out."

"We're your friends, its okay."

"I'm your very distant cousin!"

Jade looked up at all of her friends.  
"It's my mom."

"What?!"

"My mom was Candice. The pokemon trainer Gilda was talking about." Jade said.

"So what's the big deal?" Misty asked.

"My mom left my dad and me when I was little. She went back to finish her dream and forgot about me and my dad. That's why I'm mad." Jade said.

Ash's heart softened a little. Guess this kid was more like him than he thought.  
"The same thing happened to me too Jade."

Jade stared up at him in disbelief.  
"Really?"

"Yeah. My dad left my mom and I when I was a kid too. We don't know if he's dead or just abandoned us." Ash replied.

"Yeah, but you don't know if your dad abandoned you. I do. My mom left me. She said she loved me and daddy but there she is, flaunting around as one of the Elite Four. I haven't seen her since I was 2 years old. I can't remember her face or her voice. Candice isn't really my mom; she just some lady that gave birth to me." Jade replied in icy tone.

"That might be true Jade, but you need to figure out if your mom is worth it. There's no sense worrying about your mom if you don't she'll worry about you. All you need is the trust that you'll become the best you can be without your mom. Cause that's what I did. I don't think of my dad or worry about what he'll think. I still care about my dad, no matter how many times I deny it. You never know, your mom might really care about you from afar." Ash explained before smiling at her.

Jade wiped the tears that formed in her eyes away and found herself smiling back. She gave Ash a big hug which he returned gladly before placing an arm around her shoulders. Brock and Misty smiled and linked arms with everyone, walking down their next path of adventure and true friendship, arm in arm.

* * *

**Okay, now that I have Jade's background done, I can focus on the action! Yay! Be prepared for action! I'm sorry if that chapter made you yawn the whole way, or fall asleep, I just needed to make sure you knew who Jade was and the like. So don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! I love to hear your opinions! And please send in those OC's! I really, really, really want you to! So thank you for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter of ****_Following the Dream_****!**


	12. Lady of the Lake

**Okay people! Uni is back, and jumping right back into the action packed chapters! Also, this is more of a pokeshippy chapter to all you pokeshippers out there! And in the next three or four chapters, I might have some canon characters come and visit! I'll have a poll on my profile page going soon! So check my page out soon please! Okay, read on everyone!**

* * *

Misty beamed with happiness as she stared at the sparkling blue pool of water.

"Oh it's beautiful! Just the way I'd imagined it!"

"I can see why its called Lazuli Lake. Lapis Lazuli gemstones have the same pretty blue color." Jade pointed out.

Everyone stared at the perimeter of the lake. They noticed that a couple of people fishing.

"That's it! I'll fish and get an amazing water pokemon!" Misty squealed with delight, the background turning pink and bubbly.

"Hold on," Brock interrupted Misty's dream world. "We need to get rods first,"

"Right ahead of you Brocko!" Misty suddenly grabbed a rod out of seemingly nowhere "I'm ready!"

"Okay then. Ash? Are you gonna fish too?" Brock asked, though one glance at Ash already answered the question.

Ash had his arms crossed behind his head and was sitting with sunglasses and a folding chair, along with Pikachu.

"Nah. Me and Pikachu are just gonna hang out and do nothing."

"Chaaaaa!" Pikachu agreed.

"Ooookaay then. Jade and I are going to that shack across the lake to rent a couple rods." Brock remarked before glaring at the teens. "Since you guys won't take her!"

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Jade snapped.

Brock and Jade turned and began to walk off to the local shack.  
"Have fun!" Brock said.

Jade smirked before turning to the two teenagers and added,  
_"Together!"_ She said rather maliciously before giggling and jogging to catch up with Brock.

Ash and Misty instantly went beet red and looked at each other before glancing away.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Misty was now in a navy blue one-piece swimsuit while trying to figure out a way to get a catch. Ash sat around doing nothing.

"Huh. We're on the shore so I guess I'll need a boat to get to the middle of the lake. The problem is we don't have a boat." Misty thought aloud

Ash and Pikachu lifted up their sunglasses and frowned at Misty.

"Why can't you hang tight until Brock gets back? Or relax like me and Pikachu…?"

"No! I'm getting a water pokemon if it's the last thing I do!" Misty protested.

Suddenly, a brand new speedboat pulled up to shore. A young man that looked about 17 was at the wheel. Misty instantly looked up, seeing her way to the center of the lake. The boy flashed a dangerously white smile.

"Hey! I heard you wanted a way to the middle of the lake." He called to her.

"You heard me right! I just need to get a good fishing spot. I promise I won't take long!" Misty said charmingly.

"That's okay! I don't mind at all. Just hop right in!" The guy said.

Ash could only blink twice, squint, and face-palm.

"Unless of course your friend here doesn't want to come." The boy pointed out.

Misty glanced at Ash.  
"No, he's coming. Right Ash?"

Ash groaned and got up, Pikachu hopping off the chair.  
"Fine, I'm coming."

Misty rolled her eyes and ran through the water with Marill and her fishing supplies. She grabbed the side of the boat and pulled herself over, completely oblivious to the stairs. The young man lent his hand to Misty, who took it and pulled herself onto the boat.

"I'm Misty." She said with a slight laugh.

"I'm Randy. But," He winked her, "I'll be anybody you want me to be."

Misty giggled and turned around to face a grumpy Ash, who sulked up the stairs to the boat.

"Ash hurry up, we don't have all day." She said annoyingly." Oh and watch out for the-"

A splash could be heard as Ash fell into the water.

"Biggest step." Misty ended dryly as Ash stomped up the stairs angrily, dripping with his hat in hand.

"You could told me before!" Ash retorted irritably.

"Gosh, sorry Ash, I didn't think it was a big deal. Plus, it's only a little water right?" Misty said.

"Huh," Ash said, wringing out his sopping wet hat. "Right."

Pikachu shook itself dry, turning into a fluffy yellow ball. It watched as Randy and Misty smiled and exchanged conversation, laughing most of the time.

"Ah, so you're one of those Cerulean sisters. I think I've seen your underwater ballet posters before. Believe me, you're a lot prettier in person." Randy said, glancing at Misty before turning back to the water in front of him.

Misty laughed.

"So have you been around here long?"

"Lumere? Yeah, I've lived here my whole life. I live in AmberCity, the biggest city in Lumere. My family and I own a lake house here at LazuliLake. We come here whenever we can." Randy conversed.

Misty smiled at him. Ash growled behind her.

"That's so cool. I live at the gym, so I don't get out too often. The closest I can get to a lake is a swimming pool!" Misty said in awe.

"You know, you could come here to the lake whenever you want." Randy said.

"Really?" Misty asked.

"Maybe you could stay at the lake house with me too…" He added.

"That's so sweet!" Misty said as Ash rolled his eyes.

"Okay, we're here!" Randy called, stopping the boat. They we're in the deepest, darkest blue of the lake. Misty opened her lure box and pulled out one of the lures. It was a mini-Misty, dangling by a small string, only renovated and looking a lot more…mature.

"Wow. That's a great lure." Randy complimented with a wink.

"Thanks," Misty said with a smile, before leaning her head on one side. "I made it myself."

Randy's eyes widened at her.

"Well, I'm going to the storage. I'll be back in a few." Randy said, walking off the storage-place.

Misty put her lure onto the rod set it out to the center of the lake. She then sighed and walked over to sit next to Ash.

"He's great isn't he? Like Rudy and Danny all…in…one." Misty said before pressing her palms together.

Ash snorted.  
"Please. He was totally checking you out."

"Nuh-uh! But if he was, I'd be flattered. Plus, you're just jealous." Misty said her nose in the air.

"Of what? Getting looked at by some guy we've only known for five minutes?" Ash scoffed.

"If you want to be that way, fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

The two turned away from each other angrily.

"Hey, guys, I'm back- wow, what happened?"

* * *

As another brigade of arguments was set ablaze on the boat, Jade and Brock were still trying to buy the rods.

"No, for the last time, I want the two Super Rods!" Brock bellowed.

"Supper? Soup? Raw supper?" The old wiry man at the shack replied, confused.

Jade lay sprawled on the ground, Corocat imitating her.

"Why me?" She cried.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Misty was still at the boat waiting for a bite.

"What is up with the water? Why am I not getting a bite?" She said, frustrated.

"Maybe you're a bad fisher." Ash intervened.

"Maybe you're scaring the water Pokemon away with your idiocy!" Misty screeched.

As the two bickered relentlessly, Randy could only watch on helplessly.

"STOP!"

They both quieted instantly.

"Look, if you two don't be quiet I'm going to get a migraine! And, Misty, I'm sorry that you didn't get a bite. You could swim under and check it out, but I don't recommend it- Hey, I said I didn't recommend it!" Randy protested.

"I need to catch a water pokemon! And if it means swimming into the lake to figure out why I'm not getting a bite, then, I'll do it!" Misty replied, grabbing an oxygen-mouthpiece. **((Remember the ****_Misty Mermaid _****episode where all three of them have those scuba dive things in their mouths?))**

Randy stared at her in shock, and turned to Ash.

"She's crazy! Don't you agree she's crazy?"

Ash ignored this and grabbed the scuba gear mouthpiece, taking off his vest. He walked over to her and sat at the edge of the boat with her.

"Misty, you're crazy. Honest. But if you weren't, you probably wouldn't be the great trainer you are now."

Misty smiled as her cheeks turned pink. Randy gaped open-mouthed between the two. Ash turned annoyingly towards Randy.

"So, are you coming or what?" He asked, though he didn't really want to.

Rudy shook himself out of the daze.

"Oh, yeah, sure." He said hastily before grabbing the breathing-mouthpiece.

Ash looked to Pikachu, who gave him a thumbs-up and already had a mouthpiece on.

"Great job Pikapal! You ready Misty?" Ash said, turning to Misty.

She nodded and pulled out a poke ball.

"Go Marill!" She cried.

"Mar-Marill!" Marill squealed as it popped out of the poke ball.

"Marill, I need you to help underwater. Can you do that for me?" Misty asked.

Marill nodded, as it was more than happy to take a swim. Ash looked at Marill, puzzled.

"Uh, Misty are you sure? I mean, didn't it just evolve…?"

"Oh, you'd be surprised Ash! Me and Marill have trained a lot since you saw her as a baby!" Misty replied.

"Okay, then. Let's go!" Ash said.

Ash and Misty dove together, and Randy was not ready, so he dove in last. Misty swam around in the deep blue lake, and it was great! It was cool, crisp and refreshing.  
But abnormally silent too. All the seaweed and underwater plants and shells were still at the bottom. The seaweed swayed gently with the water.

And suddenly, out of the peacefulness, a huge Gyrados submarine lurched toward the trio at amazing speed. Out of the top popped out Jessie, James, and Meowth, who also had mouthpieces. A huge net that carried captured water pokemon trailed behind them. Water pokemon swam away in fright and panic.

_"So,"_ thought Misty. _"Team Rocket must have been trying catch all the water pokemon and scared them away from the surface! There's no wonder I didn't get a bite!"_

Team Rocket then tried to say their motto, but they gulped a lot of water and gave up. They ended up holding a team rocket sign up and climbing back into the Gyrados. The machine charged at the trio and they all dodged to one side. The machine charged again, only to be dodged, and it spun around, charging one last time at the tired three. Ash and Misty turned to each other, nodding. Randy looked at them, confused. On the count of three Ash and Misty took off their mouthpieces and turned to their pokemon.

"Marill/ Pikachu! Use Bubblebeam/Thunderbolt!" They cried.

Their pokemon used the attacks together. Ash grabbed Misty's wrist, who grabbed Randy's shirt collar.

_"Swim swim swim swim swim….." _Ash thought, swimming as fast as could away from the machine that was likely to explode.

KA-BOOM! The Gyrados exploded, throwing the three teens out of the lake and into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" They screamed, before landing directly on their backs on the shore.

Ash and Misty lay stunned, shoulder to shoulder, then turned to each other and laughed. Randy got up and looked down at the two teens in astonishment. Their relationship was clear as crystal, but he smiled to himself as he realized they didn't know it.

Ash and Misty just kept laughing their guts and tears out.

"Uh, am I missing something here?" a very familiar young voice called. All three of them turned to the voice.

It was Brock and an equally confused Jade.

"So, what did we miss?" Brock said with a slight smirk at his two long-time friends, who still lay sprawled on the ground next to each other.

* * *

"Hey, Randy, I'm sorry about your boat." Misty said genuinely.

Randy turned towards the charred remains of his speedboat.

"Nah, it's alright. I'll get a new one."

Misty turned to Ash with her hands on her hips.

"Well, looks like you have a speedboat to replace."

Ash stared at her with his mouth open.

"What are you talking about? You did something too!" Ash said, pointing to Marill, who was sitting by Misty's ankle.

Misty laughed and turned to Randy.

"So, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Yeah, I guess so." Randy replied with a grin.

After he left, Ash turned to his red-headed friend.

"But, Mist, you didn't catch a water pokemon yet!"

Misty sighed.

"Oh, well, I guess today was already adventure filled enough." She looked at the lake and her eyes lit up.

"Oh my gosh! It's a pretty water pokemon I'm gonna catch it!" She cried, pointing to a red sea serpent like pokemon that looked like it kind of had the head of a Lapras, but the body of a shiny Gyrados. It also had the beauty of a Milotic, as its body curved slightly up and down like hills.

"Go poke ball!" Misty yelled. At the sound of this, the pokemon panicked and ducked away into the sapphire blue lake. The poke ball plopped into the water with no catch.

"That's too bad. Nice throw though." Ash said sadly.

Misty sighed again.

"Thanks."

Suddenly the poke ball flung itself out of the water and into Misty's palm. It twitched in her hand and lay still.

"Wow. Maybe you caught something. Lets see it!" Ash said excitedly.

Misty threw the poke ball onto the sand, and a red flash revealed a-

"Shrimpi shrimp." The reddish, oversized shrimplike pokemon said pathetically.

Misty's eye twitched. Brock scratched his head.

"Uh, Ash, could you run that over in your pokedex?"

_"Shrimpi, the shrimp pokemon. This is the pre-evolved form of the beautiful, mythical, and rare Shragon. It is deemed as annoying and useless, much like the pokemon, Magikarp." _Dexter said.

Misty wrenched her hair.

"Nooooo! Not another pathetic pokemon like Psyduck!" She yelled.

Ash read the information on his poke dex, his eyes widening with surprise, then fear as he looked up at Misty.

"It get's worse."

"And how can it get worse than _this?_" Misty said angrily, pointing at the poor little Shrimpi.

Ash glanced up at her quickly.

"It's part bug type."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

And our four friends leave the lake and depart for another fun, adventure filled day. Though this day might have brought anger, confusement or arguing, they'll always end each day in reliance, teamwork, and of course, the love and care for one another that will stay for a lifetime and days to come.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! It was more of an Ash and Misty chapter, as they bond again through the new region. Oh, and did you notice my teensy little hint I gave when Misty was talking about Randy to Ash? Its kind of funny, but its something you'll have to figure out yourself. I think this was more of a pokeshippy chapter, but whatever you think, I would love to hear! Keep reviewing, favoriting, and following! And don't forget those OC's! Feel free to send them in! So stay tuned again, for Unicess's ****_Following the Dream_****!**


	13. Midnight Encounter

**Hey everyone! I'm back again! This is another slight pokeshipping chapter, since I am lacking those. :( So don't you worry people, this is an action-packed chapter! Filled with all those AAML feelings I have wanted to let loose for a while! So read on and forth to maybe one of my best chapters yet!**

* * *

"I love you!"

"No, I love you!"

"I love you _waaaaaaay _more!"

"I love you more than all of them put together!"

"Now, now, don't fight over me ladies, mmm…"

Misty glanced over at Brock who was talking in his sleep again. She groaned. It was impossible to write if people were making so much noise! She glanced around, though it was hard to see in the dark. Misty listened instead.

Jade breathed loudly.

Brock spoke in his sleep.

Ash mumbled something about being a Pokemon master.

Pikachu yawned loudly and scratched his nose.

Corocat shivered, and ran in its sleep, then lay still, then ran in its sleep again.

Misty listened as the noises repeated themselves over and over monotonously.

"Hmmm….ahhhhhh…..hmmmmm… ahhhhhh….."

"Oh, girls, please don't fight…"

"I-I wanna be the very best, like no one ever was…."

"Chaaaaaaaa…."

"Coro…caaaaaaa... coro…caaaaaaaa…coro-"

Misty rolled her eyes and groaned. She unzipped her sleeping bag and crawled out into the crisp, midnight air, only wearing a Vaporeon t-shirt and blue shorts, along with Azumarill slippers. She walked out from the campsite and out into a more remote (and hopefully quiet) area.

She sat down on a log and wrote down a few things. Misty smiled as she was unable to hear her noisy companions in their sleep. She closed her small notebook and got up to go back to bed and grab a book. She tiptoed past Jade, then, Corocat, then Brock, following Ash and Pikachu. Misty took one slight step to get back to her red and bubbled sleeping bag. She took another… and another… and another….until she was less than four feet away from her bag. Misty took one more step and then…

"Pikachupi?"

Misty gasped and covered her mouth. Pikachu squinted at her and rubbed its eyes. It looked up at her and its eyes lit up with excitement.

"Pika!" It said, jumping around.

"Okay Pikachu. If you don't make any sudden movements or wake anyone up, then I'll take you out to buy ketchup. It's a simple deal." Misty whispered.

Pikachu blinked at her before grinning mischievously at her. It bounded quietly over to its trainer and poked him on the shoulder. Misty froze.

"Pikachu! Do not wake your trainer up or I swear to Ho-oh I will-"

"Pika… CHUUUUUUU!"

"Wawawawawawawa!" Ash cried, being jolted awake by Pikachu's Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu! What was that for?" He growled at his giggling partner.

"Pika cha pikachupi!" Pikachu laughed, pointing at Misty, who was huddled up in a ball in her sleeping bag.

Ash narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Misty. I know you're awake."

Misty huddled up tighter in her sleeping bag.

"First of all, no one sleeps like that." Ash said blankly. Misty automatically straightened herself out.

"Second of all, you make noise in your sleep." Ash pointed out. Misty began to fake snore.

"And third of all… You should sleep with one eye open Misty!" Ash yelled as he held up one of her notebooks.

"Marill! Water Gun on Ash!" Misty called jumping up out of her sleeping bag. Marill leaped out of its poke ball and began to attack.

Ash gurgled water as Marill drenched his face

"Use Double Slap on his hand with the notebook!" Misty ordered.

Marill slapped his hand and the notebook fell to the ground.  
"Go get it Marill!"

Marill snatched up the notebook and handed it to Misty, who gave her a big hug.

"Thank you so much! Go back to bed now!" Misty said happily, calling back Marill to its poke ball.

Misty put Marill safely back into her backpack and turned to Ash.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She yelled.

"I don't know, why are you getting up in the middle of the night for five days in a row?" Ash yelled back.

Misty twitched.  
"That's none of your business!"

"Maybe not… But I will because a great thinker always has a… spare!" Ash cried, whipping out another notebook, this time light blue instead of green.

Misty gasped.

"How did you…?"

"Yeah, let's see why you have so many of these things." Ash teased, flipping open the notebook.

However, he was surprised to see what was actually in it however. Ash's eyes widened when he took in all the notes, scribbles, and words all over the thin papers of the booklet.

"You wrote all these?" Ash said, amazed. Misty had written down battling techniques, notes and natures of her Pokémon, the new stuff she found out they liked, a draft of a renovated gym, a list of checkups she had done at the gym, and across the video phone, some stuff she wanted to save up for in Lumere... And what looked like a water arena that looked a lot like a renovated room of the Elite Four.

Ash looked at Misty, who stared blankly at him.  
"This is amazing Misty! I never thought you would ever-"

"Why do you have to be such a nosy jerk?" Misty muttered, not meeting his eyes.

Ash sighed.  
"I don't see what the big idea is! What's wrong?"

Misty pointed at him.  
"You're what's wrong you idiot!"

"But these are amazing! You took notes on Pokémon checkups, on their favorite foods, on their natures! You drew how you wanted to the gym to look- heck you even drew where you would be someday! Nothing's wrong Mist!" Ash cried.

Misty's heart softened a little at the sound of her shortened name before icing it back up again. She growled and whacked him on the head before grabbing the notebook.

"And where did you get this?" She asked angrily waving around the booklet.

"I found in your backpack." Ash said simply, gesturing towards her red backpack.

Misty cheeks went bright pink.  
"You _looked _through my _backpack?_! What is wrong with you?!" She yelled, repeatedly smacking him on top of his head.  
"Do _I _look through your backpack? No! So why in the world did you search mine?"

"What is going on here?!" A voice yelled.

Ash and Misty turned to see a very tired and angry-looking Brock. Jade was also awake. The two of them pointed at each other before glaring again. Brock took no time in waiting to lecture them.

"I thought by now you two would have stopped fighting like this! This is getting out of hand! Fighting in the middle of the night?! You woke me and Jade up! Jade has better behavior than you guys! And you're _five years older _than her! What am I supposed to do? Move you guys across the forest? Then maybe I'll have a goodnight's sleep! Then you two could argue across the-"

Ash couldn't help but think and block the noise of Brock's lecture out. Why did Misty have to be so self-conscience? What's wrong with taking notes and blueprints and lists and… _those were hers_. Inexplicitly belonging to her. Though Ash had no idea what her whole problem was, he wished he'd shown a little courtesy. But then he didn't… but then he did… but then he didn't….

He was broken out of his daze as when Misty stomped on his foot. He looked up to see three very familiar people…

"Team Rocket! Blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

"Meowth that's right!"

Team Rocket stood there pathetically, just the three of them. The group stared at them, obviously unimpressed.

"That's it?" Jade asked.

"What kind of question is that? Only a nine-year old would ask that!" James said

"I'm ten!" Jade yelled.

"Whatever. Let's go!" Jessie replied, pressing a random red button.

And as if already known, the giant Yttik-bot appeared. Team Rocket jumped inside quickly, already at the controls.

"Sayonara to all your Pokémon!" Meowth yelled.

"Yeah right!" Misty yelled.

Meowth peered at her.  
"What kind of pajama's are dose?"

Misty seethed and stomped her foot.  
"Stop getting off subject!"

"Yeah, do all of your clothes have to be shorts and a half top?" Jessie asked.

Misty growled. Everyone looked at her.

"They kind of have a point Misty… Why do you always wear a half-top?" Jade asked.

"I don't!" Misty screeched.

"Misty, are you trying to get attention?" Brock asked with concern.

"Ugh! No!" Misty yelled.

"Yeah, don't even try it, only I can pull off something like that!" Jessie said with a hand on her hip.

Ash obviously didn't notice anything so he turned to look at her.

"Don't you dare!" Misty said with an index finger raised at him. Ash frowned at her.

"But its true-"

"No! Be quiet!" Misty said angrily, before turning to the Yttik robot. "And as for you! I can wear what ever I want, whenever I want!"

"No, you can't." Ash said, shaking his head.

"Ahem, uh, yeah I can!" Misty said with a look of disbelief.

"Um, no. You can't."

"Yes! I can!"

"No you can't!"

"Yes I can!"

"No you can't!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

Team Rocket stared at them.

"Uh, let's get this over with." Jessie said with boredom.

"Yes ma'am!" Meowth and James replied, pressing a green button and pulling a lever.

The group turned to see the Yttik bot come stomping towards them. The group gasped and ran the other way.

"But Misty! You never told us why you wear that to sleep!" Ash said while running.

"That's the least of our worries!" Misty yelled back.

"Quick guys! In here!" Brock yelled, pointing to a large cave.

Everyone raced inside. Team Rocket's robot stomped over and tried to get into the cave, only to get stuck. It walked in place before it broke down. Team Rocket got out of the bot and looked at it.

"Looks like we'll need to push it into the cave." James said.

"Alright then, go!" Jessie said.

All three of them began to try to push the bot into the cave. Everyone else was still inside of it, hiding in the back.

"Now what do we do?" Jade asked, Corocat sitting sleepily on her shoulder.

"Well, I'd say we try to find a way out of this cave on the other side." Brock said.

They all nodded and headed towards the back of the cave, though it was only getting darker.

"Aaaah! what was that?"

"That was my foot Ash." Misty said dryly.

"Oh sorry. It's just so dark! Corocat, mind going to the front?" Ash asked.

Corocat looked a little overwhelmed and looked up to its new trainer, who nodded in approval. Corocat bounced up the front of the group, its tail making a bright light that made the group able to see ahead. They were walking silently until Pikachu stopped walking.

"Pikapi Pikachu."

"What's wrong buddy?" Ash asked.

Pikachu jumped onto Ash's shoulder and tried without success to push Ash forward. He looked up to see the ceiling of the cave trembling.

"Okay, something is not right here..." Misty said slowly.

"Yes, you are very right!" Ash said, as the ceiling began to cave in. He ran back and grabbed Misty's wrist, who took Jade's hand, who grabbed Brock's jacket.

The group looked behind them to see Jessie, James, and Meowth racing for their lives too.

"Wait for us!" They yelled.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Misty yelled.

The group ran through the cave that was, well, caving in. Corocat was still running in the front, its tail still glowing red and giving off light. It was tiring by the second, however, like everyone else. Rocks fell from the ceiling, barely being dodged by the group. Suddenly a shower of rocks fell down on the group. Pikachu slipped out of his grip and was lost somewhere in the rubble.

"Pikachu!" Ash cried before Brock grabbed him and pulled him out of the way of a falling rock, along with an oblivious Jade before he shut his eyes and dispersed into unconscienceness.

* * *

When he opened his eyes, coughing at the large amount of dust everywhere. He blinked and opened his eyes, taking in the sight before him. Jade and Brock were there along with James. But he didn't see Misty or Pikachu. Ash's eyes widened as he tried to stand up but stumbled, Brock catching him by the arm.

"Wow, Ash, slow down. You need to rest for a second." Brock said.

"B-But what about M-Misty? And Pikachu?" Ash stuttered.

"We'll find them after we get ourselves together. There's no use in searching for them if we're reckless about it!" Brock said.

As much as he wanted to protest, Ash kept his mouth shut and grabbed the wall for extra support as Brock left him to help Jade up.

Ash couldn't help but wonder if Misty and Pikachu were alright. What if they were alone? Hurt? Or-or dead? He had a sick, pit feeling in his stomach the more he thought about it. No. THey were okay. They were conscience, searching for them, and very much alive. His best bet was that they were together. With a flashlight. And Pokemon. And supplies.

But who could guarantee that? No one.  
Ash closed his eyes and reopened them at the sound of Jade's voice. Everything blurred and stopped when he realized what Jade held up. It was so hauntingly familiar, something that scared Ash out of vocability. It was a red backpack that was slightly open. Ash grit his teeth. So, Misty didn't have anything but the clothes on her back and those silly Azumarill slippers. But... the backpack. Ash could peer into it, his heart stopping as an object filled him with memories of what felt like minutes ago. Something that reminded him of what he had and hadn't said.

A small blue notebook.

* * *

**Mwa-haha! It's a cliffie! Betcha didn't expect that huh? I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you liked it! Oh, be ready for action next chapter! Cause this isn't an adventure fic for nuthin! I also put in those small, slightly fluffy AAML feelings in there. Oh and for a warning, there'll be alot of those next chapter! So while you are waiting for my next installment, feel free to give me OC's! Why are you people taking so long? I thought everyone loved OC's! Oh, also please review! That makes me very happy! And favorite and follow while you're at it! Oh, and check out my poll, which is on my profile page! Choose which canon character you would like to see next in ****_Following the Dream_****! See you again next update!**

**~Uni**


	14. Find Me If You Can: Part 1

**Hey everyone! Since this is a part one chapter, i****ts going to be pretty long. So please bear with me! I think I put a pretty hefty amount of action in here, and I hope you think so too! And I also wanted to get a side mini-plot in here! And there's going to be some explaning for me to do! So welcome to ****_Following the Dream, Find Me If You Can: Part 1!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, because if I did, you would all be watching this fanfic on TV and this disclaimer would not exist.**

* * *

Okay, he had definitely seen that black rock before.

A small Pokémon padded across the cold stone floor, looking for anything new. But if a dark and mysterious cave was new, how come he kept on seeing it. Pikachu sighed and sat down on the ground. Where were Ash and the others? Were they okay? If so, where were they? Pikachu sat, puzzled and in thought, before a faint smell entered his nose. He perked up instantly, taking a whiff of the air one last time.

"Pika! Pikachupi!" He cried, running to the faint, but strong and familiar scent of chlorine. Pikachu raced down the tunnels, crying out for his long-time friend. He turned down a narrow path to see pile of rocks and rubble. He sat there silent and waiting, his tail twitching with anxiety. He heard a thump. A crash. And the sound of rocks being hit continuously. He heard that sound a few more times, along with the straining of a voice, trying to push their way through the rubble.

"Pikachupi!" The small yellow creature called out in excitement.

"Pikachu?" asked a very familiar and carved-into-his-brain voice. Pikachu beamed with excitement as he heard the last of rocks tumble down from a heap and out of the dust came out… Misty.

She coughed and rubbed her eyes with her dust and dirt covered hands. Her usually vibrant red hair was matted with many layers of dust and dirt and she looked exhausted, but still had that everlasting spark of determination, gleaming in her eyes.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried before leaping into her arms. Misty smiled down at Pikachu before closing her eyes to embrace the pokemon. When he pulled out of her embrace, Pikachu found that Misty's eyes remained shut, as if she were sleeping.

"Pika! Pikachu!" Pikachu cried loudly, snapping Misty out of her daze. Pikachu looked up at her in worry.

"Pikachupi, Pikachu pika, pika pi?"

"Oh no, Pikachu, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired and have a headache, that's all." Misty assured him.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes at her before jumping out of arms in shock.

"Pika cha Pikachupi, pi pika chapikachu!"

Misty, puzzled, brought her hand up to scratch her head, only to gasp and bring her hand back, only this time, her fingertips tainted with blood. Pikachu stared up at her in shock as she cursed under breath before looking back at Pikachu, biting her lip.

"Well, Pikachu, I say we should get moving. Have you seen Ash or the others lately?" She asked hopefully, wiping the blood on her pajama shorts. Pikachu wrinkled his nose in disgust before he shook his head, followed by Misty's sigh.

"Oh well. Too bad we don't have my backpack; that would have been really helpful. So, I think we should stay by the sides of the cave, since we don't have a flashlight or anything."

Pikachu nodded, stepping closely by her side. Misty looked down at him in hope, before bringing her gaze slightly upward.

_"Oh, Ash, where on earth are you?"_

* * *

"I have no idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jade said, putting her hands on her hips.

Ash opened his mouth to say something back, only to be interrupted by Brock.  
"He means we're in the middle of a dark, cold cave in the middle of the night, with no idea that it even existed, with no idea where his Pikachu or beloved Misty is, and with no idea of how to get out!" He said almost cheerfully.

"No. That's not what I meant." Ash replied, shrugging off Brock's hand.

"Then what did you mean?" James asked curiously.

"Yeah, what did you mean Ash?"

"If I was wrong, then what is the right answer Ash?"

Ash glanced at them all in growing frustration before grabbing the roots of his hair.  
"I don't know!"

All of them stood there groaning.

"Told you I was right."

"Shut-up Brock."

"Hey! What did I tell you about manners?!"

"Don't make me ask Corocat to use Ember on you. Cause he will."

"Coro!"

Brock whimpered and looked up to the ceiling of the cave.  
"And I thought Max was mean."

Ash sighed.  
"Guys, we need to keep moving if we're gonna find Pikachu and Misty."

"And Jessie and Meowth!" James piped up.

"Fine, them too." Ash replied. "So, let's go!" Ash said, walking off into the cave, though it was strange because his partner wasn't there by his side.

* * *

Misty traced her hand against the wall of the cave, which was cool against the pads of her fingertips. She smiled down at Pikachu, who was by her side. The red-head was thinking bittersweetly of earlier in the night, which was silly, because it was obviously not early at all. But, looking down at that determined little yellow mouse, she couldn't help but think of Ash and their behavior earlier. As much as she didn't want to believe it, she couldn't help but think that she _had _been a little mean. Okay, very mean. And pushy. And stubborn. Ash had been nice to her about her little notebook, but in return, she had refused to let him in. She had pushed him out. But, with Ash, you had to be that way. Right?

Misty's thoughts ended abruptly as she lifted her head up to the sudden noises of footsteps. Pikachu stood in readied stance, his cheeks sparking dangerously. Misty was surprised however, by who she came across.

"Jessie!"

"Twerpette!"

"Pikachu! (Meowth!)"

"It's Pikachu!"

"What are you doing here?" They all yelled at once.

"We were in the same cave-in, remember?" They chanted in sync again. All of them glared daggers at each other once more.

"So, I guess that means that you got separated from the others too?" And, another time, they said it all at once.

"This is getting ridiculous! Let's say things one at a time." Misty said quickly, before anyone could say something they all happened to say too.

"How did you get separated from the other twerps?" Jessie asked.

"Same way you did I guess. I think I went the wrong way during the cave-in." Misty said with a shrug.

"Count on James to go the wrong way." Jessie growled.

"Okay, while we're looking for our friends, I say we hold a truce. Agreed?" Misty asked.

"Agreed." Both Jessie and Meowth replied, along with a reluctant Pikachu who spoke in his tongue.

"And I have to say sumthin too." Meowth spoke up.

"Yes?"

"Don't wear dose pajamas again. And get da better slippers for walkin'." Meowth said.

Misty groaned.  
"Do we really have to go back to the pajama thing? Like I said before, I can wear whatever I want, whenever I want."

"For once, that twerpy boyfriend of yours was right. You seriously can't." Jessie said.

"Yes, I can! And he's not my boyfriend!" Misty cried out angrily.

"Aw, but you're blushing!" Meowth and Jessie sang.

Misty's face went an even brighter shade of pink. She angrily tried to oppose the comment, only making her grow more unnaturally red.

Pikachu sighed. This was gonna be a long night.

* * *

As, the other group searched the caves for their friends, the group that they were looking for was still trudging on.

"Ash, I don't see them." Brock said grimly.

"Well that's because we're not looking hard enough!" Ash persisted.

Jade looked on at her distant cousin, when a light bulb sprang up within her mind.

"Ash, give me Misty's backpack."

Ash looked at the little girl in annoyance and shock.

"What?! No!" Ash cried, clinging onto the backpack.

Jade looked at him with a dull look in her eyes.  
"Ash, stop being an idiot and hand me her backpack."

"I said no."

Jade put a hand on her hip and smirked at him.  
"Then why so clingy? I can tell Misty about how her one and only Ash wouldn't let go of that red strap…" Jade caught the red bundle with one free hand.  
"That's what I thought." She replied with a smirk before looking through the bag. Jade pulled out a poke ball and a notebook.

"Okay then, I think this is Marill… Go poke ball!" She cried, throwing a poke ball at the ground. Marill popped out looking excited, then turned to the group in confusement. It didn't see Misty or Pikachu, so Corocat leaped forward, telling the story in full detail. Marill nodded.

"Okay Marill, I know that you know Misty very well right? She's like your mom." Jade confirmed.

Marill nodded.

"So you could help us find her right?" Ash cut in excitedly.

Marill looked up at him in disbelief and disgust.

"Marill Mari Mar ri ill!"

Jade turned to Ash in sympathy.

"She's not gonna listen to you."

"Well why not?" Ash cried out.

"Because you hurt her mama's feelings and made her cry. Why else?" Jade replied.

Ash groaned. Jade sighed and turned to Marill again.

"Could please you help us find Misty Marill?"

Marill jumped up and nodded. Jade smiled at her.

"Perfect! Okay Corocat, I need you to help sniff her out. Try with this." Jade said, holding out the tiny notebook.

Corocat shook his head after sniffing it out. Jade pulled out a rolled up green top. Corocat nodded after smelling it and Jade stuffed it unneatly back into the red backpack.

"Okay, now we have a lead!" Jade said happily.

"What about Jessie and Meowth?" James asked.

"Eh, we'll look for them later." Brock said, waving the question away.

James sighed before running up to the group that still looked on endlessly for their friend.

* * *

Jessie, Meowth, Misty, and Pikachu however, had no lead. They still walked on with no idea of where they were.

"Pikachu! Do you smell Ash or the others?" Misty asked.

Pikachu shook his head sadly.

"Hey Twerp! Can we rest?" Jessie asked.

"Well, I don't see why not." Misty replied with a sigh.

Jessie and Meowth collapsed to the ground.  
"The question I'd like to ask is how we never heard or knew about this cave." Jessie said.

"I don't know how we didn't know about it either. But you know, if it weren't for you we wouldn't be in this mess if you idiots!" Misty roared with anger.

"If you had just given us all your Pokémon, we wouldn't have bothered." Jessie replied.

"That is a horrible excuse." Misty said dryly.

"Well, it is the truth." Jessie pointed out.

"Yeah, da truth is out dere... and it hurts!" Meowth pointed out.

Misty bit her lip.  
"Yeah I suppose you're right about the truth thing."

Jessie and Meowth looked to each other and grinned.  
"Aw, kid, what's eatin' ya'?" Meowth asked.

"Yes, you can tell us. Cause if werent evil, we'd probably be therapists!" Jessie said.

Pikachu rolled his eyes. Misty looked to them with a puzzled look in her eyes.  
"Oh, I don't know... It's kind of personal..."

Jessie and Meowth scooted next to her, trapping her on either side.  
"Kid, come on. It's alright. We know someone who needs to talk to someone when we see one."

Misty sighed.  
"Well I have this expectation of myself. Or dream, you could say."

"Oooh I can tell, this is gonna be good." Jessie said to Meowth.

"And, well, I don't know, I kept it a kind of secret for a while, cause I didn't know if it would come true, or I would follow through with it. And I'm scared that, that if I do follow through with it, then, maybe it would have been a mistake. That I would have made the wrong decision. And if I do make the wrong decision, then I'll screw things up between myself and another person. I think if I do tell him, he'll hate me forever." Misty said thoughtfully.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You're in love with someone and you want to tell them that you love them, but too scared to say so because you're afraid they won't love you back and might hate or be confused with you because they have no idea what love is?" Jessie said.

Misty stared at her in shock.  
"How did you know?"

"Um, well, let's say I been in the same spot." Jessie said.

"Then, what do I do?" Misty asked helplessly.

"Tell him when the time is right." Jessie said simply.

Misty stared at her.  
"B-But what i-if-"

"What if the sky turns green, or Pokemon used us to battle each other? What if Meowth, James and I stopped being in Team Rocket? It'll be okay, cause whatever happens, and as much as you can say otherwise, everything will be alright. The twerp is not going to hate you forever. Sure, he might be shocked because he didn't know that love even existed, but you're his best friend and he'll always care about you."

"Wow Jess. This is a completely different side of you." Meowth said in amazement.

"I can be compassionate when I want to be." Jessie snapped.

"Oh, thank you so much!" Misty said happily.

"No problem twerp." Jessie said with a smile.

"That story really touched my heart." said a voice.

Everyone spun around to see a man in a leather jacket, jeans and a comical look on his face.  
"So- You guys lost or what?"

* * *

**Okay guys, I'm getting serious here. Those OC's I've been talking about- yeah, I need them. Here and now. This is your last chance to give me those OC's you have pent-up in your head. Cause the role those OC's are about to play are very, very important. Remember chapter 8 with Cameron and Kelsie? Yeah, well, the little side-plot has to do with them and I seriously need those OC's. Don't make me make five OC's that are mine. I'm sorry I had to go down to the lows of giving a spoiler, but, I'm seriously starting to think that's the only way to get your attention. You don't even have to say anything! Just make your own form and post an OC. It's that easy. I'm giving you guys one last chance before all my OC's steal the action. So until then, or next chapter, this Unicess callin' off!**


	15. Find Me If You Can: Part 2

**Finally! The chapter is finished! I had to write the whole thing over three times due to dumbness, so you better enjoy this!** **Just kidding.** **Also, in a better note, I learned to surf! Though I wasn't able to stand before high tide kicked in, (high tide does not produce very surfable waves) it was really fun and such a rush! I recommend it to everyone! Oh, try out Santa Cruz first! Its the perfect place for learning, and is really great, but don't forget to get your wetsuit! The water sure is cold!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Though, I own my OC's, the plotline, the region, and the un-canon Pokemon. All other OC's belongs to berru and Noxibus!**

* * *

"We're almost there guys! We're gonna find Pikachu and Misty!" Jade called to her Pokemon.

Ash and Brock smiled at her and kept running. James looked a little worried, however.

"What about Jessie and Meowth?" He asked.

"Pff, they're fine. If you and they can survive all those blast-offs, this should be nothing." Ash said without a doubt.

Brock nodded.  
"And hopefully Misty and Pikachu are with them too."

"Yeah, you're all right. We should have no worries!" James agreed.

* * *

"This is great. Just great."

"Well, we wouldn't have been in this problem if you guys kept on walking instead of resting."

"Piiii."

"Aw, Pikachu, don't be upset. Ash and everyone'll be here soon." Misty assured the yellow mouse.

Pikachu looked up at the red-head, who was trying very hard to not freak-out and scream. Pikachu stared happily up at her and climbed into her arms.

"Aw, Pikachu, you're so sweet!" Misty laughed, trying to get her mind off the horrendous mess they had gotten into. It started with another argument with Ash, and then Team Rocket attacked yet again, proceeding onto a rock slide, followed by being separated from her usual group of companions, and then leading up to _this._

_This _just happens to be the part where the narrator announces that our protagonists (and partially failures of antagonists) are stuck in a barred cage that is lifted off the ground in an effect that almost makes it look like a bird-cage. Except for three humans and two Pokemon. Now, I hope all you nice readers out there have never been in a cage, but if you have, you must have been some very naughty toddlers. The cage was attached to a black as coal ceiling, that made the whole room more intimidating with the fact they were in a very dimly lit cave, a wall with pictures and a whiteboard, a desk, a few guard Pokemon, and other people that occasionally passed by.

"Seriously." Meowth grumbled. "Dey need ta do sumthin' with da place. Its just givin' me da creeps!"

"Meowth, I think that's the point." Jessie said flatly.

"Oh."

"I don't see what the big deal is! Just let us go!" Jessie growled.

"Shhh!"

"Oh don't you shush me you carrot-topped- huh?"

Misty was peering down at the bulletin board.  
"I think it looks like some secret organization. With all these staff and confidential and top secret announcements as far as I can see." Misty said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded at her before looking back down at the room.

"Ugh, does there seriously have to be an evil organization in every region? Team Rocket was first!" Jessie said with a pout, crossing her arms.

Misty sighed and was still curious about everything when their captor appeared, followed by another man and woman, but garbed in a more serious manner than jeans and a leather jacket. They both wore black bodysuits, and imprinted dark violet 'L' on their chests. They looked increasingly bored and irritated at the same time. The woman constantly fidgeted with the jet-black sunglasses on her face, finally pulling them up to a black-haired head, revealing light, icy-blue eyes, only making her look calculating and evil, if not beautiful. Her male partner shared the same pale skin and dark hair, this time only with seemingly black eyes. A Pokemon stood by the woman's side, reaching her hip, and was colored a deep, rich dark indigo, speckled with white dots like snow on its coat.

"Twiwolf." The wolf-pokemon said gruffly.

"Where's Ash's Pokedex when you need it?" Misty grumbled to Pikachu who replied with a 'pika'.

"Look, we're wasting time. We don't exactly need to be here." The man said.

"But I've got a new lead! And I need your help in deciding how to attend to business." The captor said, gesturing to the group in the cage.

They all glanced up at the group, then away, then back in shock. The more serious-looking man glowered at the kidnapper.

"You kidnapped people? What do they have to do with anything?" He asked in great annoyance.

The woman however was intrigued by the very sight of them.

"Why, they're so unusual! I haven't seen anything so pitiful in such a long time!" She laughed. The man next to her smirked.

"Hey! Who're you calling pitiful?!" Misty yelled.

"Oh, don't take it too harshly dear, why in time, you could be strong enough to get out of that cage some day!" The woman said with a smile.

Misty went red with fury. The woman grinned at her and turned away.  
"Now, what do you intend to do with them?" She said calmly to the kidnapper

"Oh, I dunno. Carry them around till I find what to do with them." The man shrugged.

The woman arched an eyebrow.  
"And that lead you were talking about?"

"Oh, yes, well, if you come right over here… I've just mapped out an estimated date of the arrival!" said the man.

"When might that be?" The woman said excitedly.

"Soon." The man said, still excited. "And by the looks of it, really soon!"

The woman's face fell. She looked back at the man blankly.  
"Twiwolf. Use Dark Pulse." She said calmly.

The Pokemon understood immediately and focused its dark energy attack on the man, throwing him across the room, slamming him into the cavern's wall. The man winced and clutched his side. The woman who had called the attack on him walked over, her silver-tipped heels clicking against the floor. She stood over her victim and placed a hand on her hip.

"Don't ever, and I mean _ever_ call me over here for no particular reason again. If you do so again- and I hope for your sanity, you don't- the punishment with be harsher- and it will be swift." She said icily. She spat on the ground next to him and turned heel, walking through the cave.

She sighed, and was quickly cut off as the high-heel of her boot caught onto the edge of a rock tile on the ground. She pulled her heel out of the crack and turned back to the fallen man.

"Oh, and be sure to fix that. We don't want any accidents." The woman said as coldly as ever and pulled her black sunglasses back onto her face before walking out, her partner close behind her.

"What did I tell you about wearing those shoes?"

"Just because I'm bad doesn't mean I can't look good." The woman replied with a smirk.

And with that, the two and their Pokemon left the cave. Everyone in the cage exhaled.

"Wow. That was something." Jessie said.

"Yeah, who does she think she is calling me pitiful?" Misty said, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"She was bad, _real_ bad. And evil. Maybe more den you Jess. And dats sayin sumthin." Meowth with a shudder.

Misty watched as their captor got to his feet, cleaned himself up and glared at the group. He began to walk over in anger.

"Uh oh. Seems we got a big problem." Jessie whispered.

Everyone gulped.

* * *

Ash and co. was still running to save their lost friends; they were surprised by what they began to see. And hear.

"Wait a second. Ash is that… light?" Jade wondered aloud.

"And… talking?" Brock said with confusement.

"That's weird. I didn't think they're people down here." Ash said with a frown.

The group stopped, and around the corner came two unfamiliar people. Two mean with black hair and black shirt and pants with an 'L' on their shirts came around the corner.

"Well," Jade said. "That's not Misty or Pikachu."

"No duh." Ash said with a roll of his eyes.

"- And pod 0801 was aborted from their mission. Like that." One of them said, snapping his fingers.

"Really? Dude, that's tough." The other guy said. The two of them froze at the sight of the group.

"What are you doing in here?" One of them exclaimed.

"There was a little trouble outside. Do you mind?" Ash asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I do!" The other one yelled, grabbing a poke ball and throwing it out. His buddy copied.

"Sableye!"

"Deino!"

"Uh oh. We don't have that many Pokemon." Brock said.

"Go Corocat!"

"Jade no!" Ash and Brock called.

"Geez, guys I'll be fine! Corocat, use Tackle!" She cried. Corocat nodded and tried to tackle Sableye, who was closest. Jade grew confused when the attack just went straight through the opponent.

The man grinned.

"Easier than I thought. Don't you know that Normal attacks don't affect Ghost types?! Sableye, use Confuse Ray!"

Corocat instantly started walking around in circles when it was hit by the Confuse Ray. It eventually fell over with dizziness.

"Oh no, Corocat!" Jade exclaimed, scooping up her injured Pokemon.

"Haha! This should be much easier than I thought!" The man sneered.  
"Sableye, use Shadow Ball!"

Everyone gasped and shut their eyes before hearing another attack being called.

"Skarmory, use Mirror Move!" **((I don't know if Skarmory can learn that, so just go with it okay?))**

A Skarmory used Shadow Ball, countering the incoming one. The group looked up at the Skarmory, who looked ready and powerful, not unlike the face of its rider, a young teenage girl with curly caramel hair in a pony-tail and freckles bridged across her nose. She winked back at them before bringing her attention back to a flustered and angry opponent across from her.

"Alright Skarmory, use Air Cutter!" She ordered. The flying steel pokemon slashed its wings at the enemy, knocking it out in the process.

The opponent stared red-faced and furious at her.  
"You little brat! How dare you!?" He spat. He instantly pulled out another poke ball, along with his friend. Two against one. The girl rolled her eyes.

"You seriously don't get it, do you?" She said with a bored look on her face.

Ash and co. stared at her with astonishment. They were interrupted when someone behind them cleared their throat.

Ash spun around to face two very familiar faces. Faces that undoubtedly belonged to none other than Cameron and Kelsie.

"YOU!" Ash sputtered.

"Yes, hello to you too Ash." Kelsie said with a smile.

"What are you doing here? After everything?" Ash said angrily.

"Look, we'll explain in time Ash, but we need to get you outta here. With Misty and everyone else." Cameron said calmly but quickly.

"Uh, lemme see, how about… NO! You are going to explain now!" Ash bellowed.

Cameron and Kelsie sighed.  
"We are giving you a choice. You can either leave with your friends and alive, and we'll tell you then, or we don't say anything and everyone here doesn't make it out." Kelsie said with a serious look on her face.

Ash looked back and forth between them and sighed.  
"Okay then."

* * *

Everyone raced toward where they would be reunited with their friends. But Ash still couldn't believe a few things.

"I can't believe you just left that girl and her Skarmory there alone." Ash said.

"Oh, Savannah and Sky? Oh they'll be fine, I mean, I've seen Savannah battle one to five before." Cameron replied.

"Wow she must be pretty good." Ash said obvious impression in his voice.

"Yeah, well, she's been trained to battle one to ten before." Kelsie said.

Ash frowned, confused. Trained? One to five? One to freaking _ten_? It didn't make any sense.

"Okay guys, I hear something. Be quiet." Cameron said. Everyone slowed down to a walk and grew silent.

Ash winced as he heard a group scream. Yup, there was definitely a Misty and Pikachu scream in that mix. Only, the screams sounded worse than usual. Worse than seeing-a- bug-pokemon-scream, that's for sure. Like a very scared scream. A life-or-death situation scream. Pain. Ash's stomach grew unsettled.

What could possibly be happening around that dark corner?

A few seconds later, none other than their friends came around the corner, only looking a little scared and beaten up. An unknown man had Misty and Jessie in one hand, and Meowth and Pikachu in the other. He glared at the group.

"Give back our friends!" Ash growled. The man smirked at him.

"Fine. Take them." He said gruffly, tossing Meowth and Pikachu into the air. James caught Meowth and Jade caught Pikachu.

The man drop-kicked Jessie, who was caught by James and Meowth, held up a struggling red-head by her hair, and shoved her to Ash, who caught her by the waist. Misty turned to the man in anger.

"So that's what you do when your boss gets mad at you? You take it out on the prisoners?" Misty slurred. She peered up at Ash with out-of-focus eyes.

"Woah, Ash, there's like, one… four… t-two, three of you!" She slurred again. Misty looked around the room, and panicked at the sight of Cameron and Kelsie. She squirmed and tried to throw herself at them.

"Wha-what? You two? Why, I should pound you guys after everything you insolent, evil, little- hey!" She coughed as Cameron stepped forward with a cloth and covered her nose and mouth with it. Cameron pulled the cloth back, and Misty had slumped over in deep sleep. Ash looked at him in annoyance.

"What was that for?" Ash protested.

Cameron shrugged.  
"Sleep powder from a Pokémon's attack. She would be delaying things if I didn't knock her out."

Ash rolled his eyes and flung her over his shoulder.  
"Misty, when you wake up, be sure to introduce Cameron to your mallet." He said quietly to her, though she couldn't hear.

Suddenly, an alarm rang out from across the cave. Everyone stood, hair on end.

"That idiot pulled the alarm." Kelsie hissed.

"Let's go." Cameron said quickly, everyone running after them. Brock glanced behind them to see a couple unknown people on their tails.

"We've got a little trouble…" Brock said.

Everyone ran faster as they ran to where they had left Savannah and Skarmory. Skarmory stood bored, and Savannah looked like she was chewing and blowing bubblegum and looking at her nails.

"Savannah!" Kelsie yelled to the other girl. Savannah jerked upward, a bubble popping back into her face. She slapped Skarmory's side, and the Pokemon began to open its wings, ready to fly.

The group arrived at Skarmory's side and began to load the Pokemon with people. Cameron sent out Flygon, and he and Kelsie began to climb onto it. Team Rocket joined them. Everyone else tried to load onto Skarmory.

"Misty- stop being difficult!" Ash yelled at his red-headed friend, who unfortunately had woken up.

"I'm not doing anything!" Misty yelled back with quite a force.

Savannah stared wide-eyed at her. Brock looked at Savannah.  
"She's a force of nature." Savannah nodded at Brock's words.

Brock picked Jade up and plopped her down on Skarmory's back. Ash was still wrestling Misty.  
"Misty, listen to me! Calm down and sit your crazy self on Skarmory!" Ash yelled again.

"With that attitude, _no thank you!_" Misty screamed, being her usual very stubborn self. Brock sighed as he grabbed Misty and pulled her on top of the Pokemon. Ash climbed on and held Misty in place, as she looked happier to throw herself off the Pokemon then sit still and live. Skarmory shifted uncomfortably in place.

"Skar!"

"I know, Sky, it's a lot of people, but- Ya!" Savannah cried, nudging Skarmory in the side with her heel. It followed Flygon through the top of the cave, crashing through and creating a hole. Savannah smiled and cried out with joy as they had escaped certain capture.

Everyone was exhausted and was relieved to be reunited and safe. Misty faced Ash, having been placed on top of the Pokemon the wrong way due to her stubbornness. They glared at each other and panted, gasping for air. Misty narrowed her eyes at him and their foreheads were smashed against each other like that of fighting Stantler.

"Insane little brat." Ash whispered to her.

"Dense, idiotic jerk." Misty retorted in the same manner.

Though they wouldn't admit it, the two were both glad and more than happy, to be joined, safe, and intimately close once more.

* * *

"We've heard a lot about you." Jade said, cradling a sleeping Pikachu who looked like he would not be waking up soon.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Cameron said you can do one on five battles!" Jade exclaimed.

Savannah laughed.

"I only do that if I have to. I don't go looking around for five opponents. But, yes, on some accords, I do battle five at once."

"But why?" Jade asked.

"Well, it's easier and more fun for me because I don't like focusing all my attention on one pokemon. I like to keep myself and the action going all over the place. Plus, that's how I was trained. To multi-task." Savannah explained.

"Trained?"

"That's right. Believe it or not, I used to be in Team Solar, the other team besides the one down there."

"Really?"

"Yup. When I realized that I was doing the wrong thing for myself and the world, I ran away. That's when I found Cameron and Kelsie and joined them."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out when we get there." Savannah said with a smile.

Jade cocked her head to the side in confusement. Brock glanced behind him.  
"Looks like the lovebirds have no trouble entertaining themselves." Brock said quietly so the people behind him wouldn't hear. Everyone besides Ash and Misty snickered.

Misty narrowed her eyes at Ash, biting her lip. She was reading his expression, deciding whether or not to yell at him again or forgive him. Ash was gazing innocently at the view from above until Misty's stare caught his eye. To Misty's surprise, he lowered his gaze and brought his forehead against hers once more.

"Misty." He said. "You're thinking too much again."

Misty's cheeks went pink and she turned away in frustration, Ash's chin just above her head. Ash brought his eyes down her arm, waist, hip, his gaze lingering at the splotch of red on her shorts.

"Mist, is that blood?"

"No, Ash, its ketchup from Pikachu's portable bottle." Misty said, only with not enough sarcasm for Ash to catch.

"Misty, I can smell the blood. What happened?" Ash asked.

"I think I hit my head when we got separated." Misty said quickly. Ash's eyes widened and he opened his mouth.

"But, I thought it was just a little headache! Honest!" Misty replied hastily.

"Why didn't you say anything earlier?" Ash exclaimed.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." Misty countered with a shrug.

"Not a big deal? But you got hurt! How is it not a-"

"Calm down Ash. We're almost to where we're supposed to be. She'll be fine." Brock said.

Misty smirked up at Ash.

"See?"

"Only, there's a correction!" Kelsie said from Flygon. "We're at our destination already!" she said before Flygon darted downwards. Skarmory glided, copying Flygon's movement.

"Ash! Get off me!" Misty cried as the downward force caused Ash to collide with her.

"Aw, its okay guys, we all know you two like it." Brock said with a smirk.

Ash and Misty turned to each other, blushing, and turned back to Brock letting out a storm of red-faced arguing.

* * *

Cameron was leading everyone down through a forest while Savannah and Kelsie happily explained.

"The base is like, the coolest place ever!" Savannah said.

"Yeah, we everything in there! From, eating, sleeping, training, or just talking!" Kelsie agreed.

"You'll love it! Everyone that helps us work against Team Lunar and Solar stays there! It's our base and home!" Savannah finished eagerly.

"We welcome everyone with open arms when they move in. We're like family!" Kelsie said.

"Of course, since saving you guys was a little dangerous, we only brought a couple really well trained people! I've been to that hideout before, you know, the whole Solar vs. Lunar thing!" Savannah piped up again.

"Some of us know the whole place like the back of our hand!" Kelsie said.

"But we shouldn't spoil everything, I mean, you guys should see it for yourself! Everyone'll be super glad to see a few new faces." Savannah said, equally excited.

"Okay guys, I would mind if you would be quiet." Cameron said.

"Aw, you're no fun!" The girls said together as Cameron rolled his eyes.

Everyone else stared and shrugged as Cameron stopped in front of a tiny little cottage. Ash stared, confused. _If they had so many people, how could they fit everyone inside a little house like that? _Ash thought.

Cameron pulled out a key and unlocked the front door, gripping the doorknob.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to TEAL's home base." He said, opening the door.

* * *

**Yay! Another cliffie! I hoped you liked this chapter! I liked it alot, but one thing I did not like was having to rewrite it three times! Oh, the frustration... Well, enough of my complaining, I want to hear what you have to say! Please feel free to leave a review or constructive critism, whatever you like to give me better! Also, don't forget to leave an OC! And if you liked, then also feel free to favorite or follow, so you'll know when the next chapter comes up! Stay tuned everybody!****  
~Unicess**

**P.S**

**Okay, here is an OC form!**

Name:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Pokemon Team: (moves and nickanmes are optional)

Occupation: (trainer, random person, team member, etc.)

Other:


End file.
